My hurted heart
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Shuichi a été agressé après son dernier concert.Cet événement l'a laissé profondément meurtri. Comment Yuki vatil pouvoir venir en aide à son amant? Léger spoiler, yaoi, lemon, darkfic.version légèrement corrigée
1. Where are you ?

**Gravitation**

**My hurted heart**

**Chapitre I : Where are you?**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, shonen aï, darkfic, léger songfic( les paroles sont de moi)

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :**

Shuichi Shindô (Shui-chan)/ Eiri Yuki

Shuichi / Hiroshi (trèèèèès léger)

**Persos:**

Hiroshi Nakano, guitariste des Bad Luck

Suguru Fujisaki (Su-chan), pianiste des Bad Luck

D'illustres inconnus (NAN! J'ai pas dit qu'y avait des persos célèbres dans cette fic. Au cas où vous le sauriez pas, "illustres" ça veut pas forcément dire célèbre, d'autant plus que derrière ce mot, j'ai mis "inconnu". Faut lire comme il faut quand même!)

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter.(Bon sang ! Un de ces quatre, y faudrait que j'fasse une fic avec des persos originaux, non ? …Nan …C'est plus marrant avec les personnages qu'on connaît, on peut les torturer, les massacrer, les éclater, LES FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! HA HA HA HA HA !…..Heu… Désoulé, je crois que j'suis encore parti dans un gros délire de grooooooooosse sadique…

**Spoiler :** J'y m'excuse si jamais j'y en avoir fait un spoiler (ce serait bien involontaire de ma part). Mais bon, j'y connais encore que les quatre premiers épisodes de la série télé, et j'y connais pas encore touuuut ce qu'y s'passe, et j'y connais pas encore le passé des personnages alors des fois, j'y suis embêtée pour écrire pace ke j'y connais pas beaucoup trop plein les persos. Gomen à tout ceux qui mieux la série que mooooi !

_« …You have hurt my heart_

_But I can't leave you anymore._

_You are my soul forever and ever more_

_So can you heal my hurted heart ? »_

( Fin de la chanson)

Les vivats des fans en délire s'élevèrent dans la salle dès la fin du morceau clôturant le spectacle. Le concert de ce soir avait été particulièrement réussi. Tout s'était déroulé sans aucun incident, et visiblement le public avait apprécié la performance du groupe des Bad Luck. Le chanteur du groupe, Shuichi Shindô, saluait et remerciait chaleureusement les spectateurs tout en cherchant un visage connu parmi la foule. Déçu de ne pas voir la personne qu'il attendait, il fit un dernier salut au public avant de sortir précipitamment de scène, sans même attendre les autres membres de son groupe. Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki, le guitariste et le pianiste des Bad Luck, échangèrent un regard intrigué avant de conclure qu'Eiri Yuki n'était pas venu assister au concert du jeune Shuichi. « Décidément, se dit Hiroshi en regagnant les coulisses tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient sur scène, je trouve ce type de plus en plus antipathique. Et dire que Shuichi en est dingue. .. » Quand le jeune homme arriva devant la loge de son ami, il trouva une porte fermée à double tour, derrière laquelle on percevait des pleurs.

« Shuichi ? » appela doucement Hiroshi.

Pas de réponse…

« Shuichi ? insista le guitariste. C'est Hiroshi. Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre la porte. »

…Toujours rien… Le silence total…

« SHUICHI ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE AVANT QUE J'LA DEFONCE ! » cria le musicien qui commençait à perdre patience, en donnant un grand coup sur la porte.

Il attendit quelques minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Puis, enfin, il entendit un bruit de clef dans la serrure, et la porte s'entrouvrit. Le guitariste entra dans la pièce mais il ne vit personne. Percevant un mouvement derrière le paravent, il s'approcha et en écarta un des pans. C'est là qu'il découvrit son camarade recroquevillé dans un coin, vêtu d'un peignoir trop grand pour lui. Le garçon aux cheveux roses sanglotait doucement. Hiroshi s'accroupit près de lui, et posa une main rassurante dans les mèches soyeuses.

« Ça va, Shui-chan ? »demanda gentiment le guitariste.

« snif snif… Hiroshiiiiii … gémit le chanteur… Yuki… Yuki… n'est pas venuuuuuuu… Pourtant… snif… il avait promiiiiiiiiiis… Ouiiiiiiiiiiin ! »

« Hé, calme-toi, mon vieux. Tu sais bien comment il est. Et puis si ça se trouve, il travaillait sur son dernier roman, il n'a pas vu l'heure passer, et il n'a sans doute pas pu arriver ici avant qu'on ferme les portes. »

« NAAAAN …snif snif… C'est pas çaaa… répondit Shuichi. Il a oubliééééé…Il ne pense pas à moi et il ne m'aime paaaaaas… Ouiiiiiiiiiiin… »

« Allons, Shui-chan. Tu racontes des bêtises, là… »

« NAAAAN… C'est la véritééééééééé…Ouiiiiiiiiiiin… » fit Shuichi en gémissant de plus belle.

Hiroshi soupira. Décidément, ce pauvre Shuichi était vraiment trop sensible. Et Eiri Yuki trop froid et désagréable. Comment un garçon aussi gentil et innocent que Shuichi avait pu tomber amoureux d'un type pareil ? Il faudrait qu'Hiroshi dise ses quatre vérité à ce bellâtre prétentieux d'écrivain. Le guitariste s'assit à côté de son camarade, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le chanteur se jeta dans les bras de son ami et y pleura longtemps. Quand enfin il se calma, Hiroshi s'adressa à lui :

« Ça va mieux ? »

« … »

« Bon, maintenant, fit le musicien, tu vas rentrer et retrouver ton Yuki adoré, d'accord ? »

« … »

« Shuichi ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« …H…Haï…Hiro-chan, » répondit Shuichi d'un ton peu convaincu.

« Bien. Allez, lève-toi et finis de te changer. Yuki doit t'attendre, et il va s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit pas rentrer. »

Shuichi acquiesça et se releva sans enthousiasme. Son compagnon le laissa après s'être assuré qu'il ne pleurait plus. Le chanteur se rhabilla avec lenteur, optant pour un short en cuir rouge et un petit haut noir sans manche très moulant en cette étouffante soirée d'été. Il passa par-dessus une veste longue très légère en satin rose pâle, car le fond de l'air était quand même frais à cette heure tardive, et il sortit discrètement de sa loge. Il quitta le lieu du concert sans se faire remarquer, et s'enfonça dans la nuit…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses errait sans but dans les rues enténébrées de la ville. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui ce soir, surtout que maintenant son « chez lui », c'était chez Yuki. Et ce soir, Shuichi avait besoin de réconfort, et non des répliques acerbes que ne manquerait pas de lui faire son logeur. Le chanteur continua de déambuler au hasard, perdu dans ses pensées. En passant dans le parc, il ne remarqua pas les cinq silhouettes inquiétantes qui commencèrent à le suivre…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shuichi traînait le pas en longeant une grande rue. Tout en marchant, il dépassait de temps à autre d'étroites et obscures ruelles à l'allure peu avenantes, perpendiculaires à la grande rue. A sa ceinture, son téléphone portable sonna, mais il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il laissa l'appareil sonner plusieurs fois dans le vide. Puis, comme l'avertisseur sonore continuait de retentir tout en vibrant, le chanteur, exaspéré, attrapa l'engin pour l'éteindre. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Soudain, il se sentit agrippé par une poigne de fer, et entraîné sans ménagement dans une ruelle adjacente. Le portable tomba sur le sol où il continua à lancer des trilles frénétiques…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le téléphone retentit dans l'appartement silencieux. Quel était donc le baka qui pouvait appeler l'écrivain à une heure pareille ? 1H18 du matin. Normalement, les gens normaux dormaient à cette heure-là et les personnes bien éduquées ne téléphonaient pas à des moments pareils. Mais puisque de toute manière, Yuki était debout, travaillant sur son dernier chapitre, l'écrivain décrocha le combiné posé sur son bureau en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-il sèchement à son interlocuteur.

« Yuki ? fit la voix d'Hiroshi à l'autre bout du fil. Est-ce que Shuichi est bien rentré ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? Vous n'aviez un concert ce soir ? Vous deviez bien être ensemble, non ? »

« Justement, c'est là le problème. Le concert est terminé depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Shuichi est parti sans prévenir personne, et ça va bientôt faire une heure que j'essaie de le joindre sur son portable sans résultat. »

« Il a dû oublier son portable dans sa loge, et maintenant il doit s'éclater en boîte de nuit. »

« Shuichi ne va jamais en boîte après un concert, répondit agressivement Hiroshi. Et je peux te certifier que son portable n'est pas dans sa loge. Mais s'il est parti en l'emportant et qu'il ne répond pas, c'est qu'il a dû lui arriver quelque chose. »

« Tu te fais du mauvais sang pour rien, fit Yuki d'un ton agressif. Il a dû simplement éteindre son appareil pour ne pas que tu l'emmerdes. »

« Bon. Visiblement, la disparition de Shuichi n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça, répliqua durement Hiroshi. Il sera certainement ravi de l'apprendre quand on le retrouvera. »

Et avant que l'écrivain ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le guitariste lui raccrocha au nez. Yuki reposa lentement le combiné sans fil sur son socle avec une moue de dédain. Non, effectivement, la "disparition" de Shuichi ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Le mois dernier, le chanteur s'était volatilisé toute une nuit durant, après que Yuki eut critiqué le texte de sa dernière chanson. Le lendemain, on apprenait que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait passé la nuit chez son idole, Riyûichi Sakuma. Aujourd'hui encore, Shuichi devait en vouloir à Yuki de ne pas être venu à son concert, et il était certainement allé dormir chez un ami, ou encore à l'hôtel. Donc le romancier ne s'angoissait pas outre mesure. Le gamin écervelé referait bien surface quand il serait calmé. Yuki bailla puis éteignit son ordinateur avant d'aller se coucher.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

6H du matin. Au lieu du radio réveil, ce fut le téléphone qui réveilla l'écrivain. Le jeune homme blond se redressa sur un coude en grommelant et maudissant le baka qui osait le déranger aussi tôt. Il décrocha le combiné du téléphone qu'il avait dans sa chambre.

« Haï ? » demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« Yuki ? C'est Hiroshi…On a retrouvé Shuichi… »

« Tu vois ? lança l'écrivain d'un ton méprisant. Il n'était pas bien loin. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne. »

« URUSAÏ, YUKI ! répliqua le guitariste, perdant un instant son calme. Je te téléphonais juste pour te prévenir que tu aurais la paix pendant quelques temps. Shui-chan va devoir rester plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. »

« L'hôpital ? » répéta l'écrivain en pâlissant légèrement.

« C'est la police qui l'a retrouvé. Salement amoché. Ils l'ont conduit à l'hôpital central. »

« … »

« Je passerai chez toi dans la journée pour lui prendre quelques affaires. Ou alors Sakano-san peut passer tout de suite si tu préfères. »

« …Peu importe. Faites comme vous voulez… »

« Bien…Je te laisse. Désolé de t'avoir téléphoné si tôt. » fit Hiroshi d'une voix teintée de reproches avant de raccrocher.

« MATTE…kudasaï… » commença l'écrivain.

Yuki n'avait pas eu le temps de demander quelques explications au guitariste. Le jeune homme blond reposa le téléphone d'une main légèrement tremblante. Quelle connerie ce baka de Shuichi avait encore bien pu faire ? L'écrivain s'assit au bord du lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Quand il fut propre et habillé, Yuki enfourna dans un sac de sport quelques vêtements pris au hasard dans les affaires de Shuichi, et sortit précipitamment de son appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le romancier arrivait à l'hôpital et sautait presque à la gorge de la dame de la réception en lui demandant d'un ton rude le numéro de la chambre de Shuichi Shindô. L'information obtenue, le jeune homme blond se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le lieu indiqué. Quand il arriva, Hiroshi sortait justement de la chambre en question. Ce dernier afficha un air étonné en apercevant l'écrivain.

« Je ne pensais pas que "Yuki-dono" daignerait se déplacer jusqu'ici », fit le guitariste, sarcastique.

« …Tiens … », répondit simplement Yuki en lançant le sac de sport à Hiroshi.

« Et en plus, il a même apporté les affaires de Shuichi, lança le musicien d'un ton ironique. Mais quel homme serviable ! »

« Ne me cherche pas, Hiro… » le menaça Yuki.

« J'vais m'gêner ! » riposta le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

Un instant, les deux hommes se toisèrent d'un regard haineux. Ils ne s'appréciaient vraiment pas l'un l'autre, et aucun des deux ne faisaient rien pour le cacher. Ce fut Hiroshi qui calma le jeu en détournant la tête pour regarder la porte de la chambre.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque de t'en foutre une, Yuki. Mais là, j'ai d'autres soucis bien plus importants que ta sale gueule. Alors tu permets, je vais poser le sac dans la chambre. »

« Matte… » lança Yuki dans un souffle.

« NANDA ? » répliqua agressivement le bassiste en se retournant.

« …Que s'est-il passé ?... » demanda Yuki d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Hiroshi observa attentivement l'écrivain. Ce dernier semblait aux bords des larmes. " Non…pensa le musicien, surpris. Ne me dites qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour Shuichi ? C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là ! " Décontenancé, mais malgré tout attendri, le guitariste se reprit et dit d'une voix plus calme :

« Si tu veux, entre une minute le temps que je pose le sac, et après je t'expliquerai tout. »

« Haï… »

Hiroshi entra doucement dans la pièce, suivi d'un Yuki légèrement fébrile. L'écrivain pâlit en voyant son compagnon allongé sur le lit. Le jeune chanteur était dans un piteux état : le visage couvert d'ecchymoses, un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre supérieure coupée et tuméfiée, les bras et une main bandés, et un plâtre à la jambe gauche. Le garçon dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Yuki s'approcha du lit et prit la main gauche du blessé dans la sienne. Jusqu'à maintenant, ses sentiments pour Shuichi égalaient son exaspération. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était d'un naturel frais et pétillant, ce qui apportait un peu de soleil dans l'appartement sombre et lugubre de l'écrivain. Mais en même temps, c'était un véritable gamin, bruyant et agaçant, un instant débordant d'enthousiasme ou l'instant d'après piquant une crise de larmes pour la moindre peccadille. Yuki avait plus adopté un animal de compagnie qu'accueilli un amant chez lui, et son joyeux locataire était plus une source d'emmerdements qu'autre chose.

Jusque là, il trouvait le chanteur encombrant. Jusque là, il ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Du moins le croyait-il…Et pourtant, le jeune homme blond se surprenait à s'inquiéter pour son locataire. Il se surprenait à éprouver pour le chanteur des sentiments autres que l'agacement… un attachement qui faisait souffrir Yuki à la seule pensée qu'il pouvait perdre Shuichi… Une douleur lancinante sourdait dans la poitrine de l'écrivain. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer… Perdu dans ses pensées, c'est à peine s'il sentit la main d'Hiroshi se poser sur son épaule.

« Hé, ça va ? » demanda ce dernier d'un ton plein de sollicitude.

« … »

« Yuki ? insista le musicien. Ça va aller ? »

« Hein ? Ha !...Haï… » répondit l'écrivain, sortant enfin de sa rêverie.

Jetant un dernier regard vers le blessé, Yuki suivit le guitariste dans le couloir. Une fois sorti, les deux hommes trouvèrent des sièges et s'installèrent. A ce moment-là, ils virent arriver Suguru.

« Suguru ? Où est Sakano-san ? » questionna Hiroshi.

« Il est encore en train de faire sa déposition à la police. Ils tiennent absolument à savoir si Shuichi n'auraient pas des ennemis qui pourraient lui en vouloir au point de l'agresser. »

« Pfff, c'est ridicule ! Shuichi n'a aucun ennemi ! » lâcha le guitariste.

« Tiens ? Vous êtes venu finalement, Yuki-san ? remarqua le pianiste. Cela fera certainement plaisir à Shuichi quand il se réveillera. »

« Suguru, tu veux bien aller nous chercher des cafés ? ou ce que tu trouveras, demanda Hiroshi. Et un truc à manger aussi. »

« Haï ! Je reviens tout de suite…heu…Hiro-kun …? hésita l'adolescent. Et si c'était…? »

« Les membres du groupe "Ask "? Allons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Su-chan ! s'indigna le bassiste. Les Ask ne nous apprécient pas spécialement, nous les "Bad Luck ", mais tout de même, de là à se livrer à de tels actes, y a un grand pas ! »

« Pourtant, tu y as pensé, Hiroshi ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai, avoua le guitariste. Je te mentirais si je disais que non. Mais il ne faut pas être parano à ce point-là non plus ! »

« Mais… »

« Ça suffit, Suguru ! s'emporta Hiroshi. Va faire un tour, ça te rafraîchira les idées, et rapporte-nous ces cafés ! »

« H…Haï, Hiro-kun… » balbutia le pianiste avant de s'éloigner, l'air penaud.

Le guitariste et l'écrivain le regardèrent s'éloigner. Pendant quelques minutes, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, seulement ponctué par les pas et les voix du personnel médical qui s'affairait autour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, Yuki sortit de son mutisme.

« T'es convaincu de ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda-t-il au guitariste.

« Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Hiroshi d'un ton acerbe. Je connais les "Ask " depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils ne reculeraient devant rien dans leur ascension vers la gloire. Pas même à s 'en prendre à leurs rivaux… »

«… »

« J'ai seulement dit ça pour rassurer Suguru. Je crois que cette histoire l'a profondément choqué. Non seulement parce qu'il s'inquiète pour Shuichi, mais aussi parce que ça lui fait peur… »

« Peur ? »

« Haï ! acquiesça Hiroshi. Il a peur d'être agressé à son tour…Ce n'est qu'un gamin, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression moqueuse de l'écrivain. Il débute à peine dans le monde de la musique, et il n'en connaît hélas pas encore les dures réalités… »

« Raison de plus pour ne rien lui cacher. Ce n'est pas en le couvant trop que tu le protégeras », lança sèchement Yuki.

« Tu crois peut-être que ça a protégé Shuichi ? » rétorqua hargneusement le bassiste.

L'écrivain resta sans voix. Hiroshi se leva en lui tournant le dos avant de lui éclater la tronche. Décidément, il ne supportait pas ce kuzu de scribouillard. Mais qu'est-ce que Shuichi pouvait donc bien lui trouver ? Ça dépassait vraiment son entendement. Le guitariste se retourna avec la ferme intention d'engueuler vertement Yuki, mais ce qu'il vit le sidéra tellement qu'il en ravala ses paroles acerbes. Complètement adossé à son siège, la tête baissé, Yuki, le froid et impassible Eiri Yuki pleurait à chaudes larmes, sans bruit. Un étrange sourire, à la fois triste et moqueur, se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres.

« Yuki …? » fit Hiroshi, vaguement inquiet.

« …J'aurais dû être là… » murmura l'écrivain.

« Hein ? »

« … J'aurais dû le protéger … continua le jeune homme blond à mi-voix. Mais je l'ai laissé tout seul … »

L'écrivain partit d'un rire nerveux qui intrigua fortement le bassiste. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi répondre aux paroles de Yuki. C'était exactement ce qu'Hiroshi pensait : Yuki aurait dû être là pour Shuichi. Mais maintenant que le mal était fait, il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Il fallait avant tout penser à Shuichi, et être là pour le soutenir.

« Oh, ça va, Yuki, lâcha Hiroshi d'un ton légèrement agressif. Tu vas pas nous la jouer mélodramatique mainte… »

Hiro ne put terminer sa phrase. L'écrivain s'était brusquement levé et l'avait agrippé par le col de son T-shirt.

« ALLEZ, VAS-Y, FRAPPE-MOI ! cria le romancier. JE SAIS QUE T'EN MEURS D'ENVIE !…JE NE MÉRITE QUE ÇA ! ALLEZ COGNE ! FAIS-MOI FERMER MA GRANDE GUEULE ! » éructa l'écrivain, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment droit dans les yeux. Puis soudain, Yuki craqua. Son visage se crispa de douleur. Il ferma les yeux et tomba à genoux aux pieds d'Hiroshi, en s'agrippant au T-shirt du guitariste. L'écrivain tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de réprimer les sanglots qui agitaient son corps de soubresauts irréguliers. Hiro ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Le désespoir du jeune homme blond semblait sincère et le prenait totalement au dépourvu. Mais Hiroshi comprenait mal pourquoi le romancier se mettait dans un état pareil. Lui d'ordinaire si maître de lui. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans prononcer un mot. Puis, Yuki se calma enfin et lâcha le vêtement du musicien. Comme l'écrivain ne se redressait pas, Hiroshi le releva doucement et le fit s'asseoir. Il s'assit à son tour et tendit un mouchoir en papier à son voisin. Décidément, quand c'était pas l'un qu'il devait consoler c'était l'autre. Hiroshi aurait bien passer un bras sur les épaules de Yuki, mais connaissant le caractère entier de ce dernier, il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

« Bon, t'es calmé mainte… ! Oui, on dirait… »fit le bassiste en voyant Yuki le fusiller du regard.

« Allez, accouche, on va pas y passer la nuit ! » lança l'écrivain d'un ton agressif, ayant retrouvé sa froideur habituelle malgré un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

« OK…Shuichi a donc été agressé… »

« J'avais compris ! »

« Il a été retrouvé vers 2 H du matin par un policier qui faisait sa ronde. Le policier a d'abord trouvé le portable de Shuichi qui sonnait par terre. Puis il a entendu du bruit dans la ruelle attenante, et il a vu cinq silhouettes s'enfuir. En voulant les poursuivre, il est tombé sur Shuichi. Il a immédiatement appelé une ambulance pour le transporter à l'hôpital. »

« Comment va Shuichi ? »

« Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Cependant, ces types l'ont sérieusement passé à tabac. Shui-chan a des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, quelques côtes fêlées, ainsi que deux doigts et la jambe gauche cassés. Il a aussi pris quelques coups assez violents à la tête, et deux coups de couteaux dans l'abdomen…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Hiroshi en voyant Yuki pâlir brusquement, les plaies étaient peu profondes, et il n'a pas perdu trop de sang. Les médecins surveillent surtout qu'il n'ait pas de traumatisme crânien ou d'hémorragie interne, mais ils sont confiants. Tout ira bien normalement. »

Yuki ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers la porte de la chambre où dormait son amant. Hiroshi, quant à lui, guettait chaque réaction de l'écrivain. Et il hésitait…Il voulait dire au jeune homme blond l'autre chose que Shuichi avait dû subir…Mais il avait promis…promis de ne rien dire…Et une promesse envers **SON **Shui-chan était sacrée pour le bassiste. Alors, malgré son désir de tout avouer, Hiroshi se tut en repensant aux quelques mots échangés avec Shuichi quand il s'était réveillé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Flash-back 

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ouvrit les yeux mais regretta vite de s'être réveillé. La tête lui tournait affreusement, et son corps lui faisait mal partout. Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, et essayait de deviner où il était, quand une voix familière attira son attention._

_« Ça y est ? Tu es réveillé, Shui-chan ? »_

_C'était Hiroshi. Shuichi tourna péniblement la tête vers son camarade. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche._

_« Chuuut. Calme-toi… » dit doucement le guitariste._

_« Hi…Hiro…chan… » fit le chanteur d'une voix enrouée._

_« Chuuut ! Ne parle pas, Shui-chan. Tu n'as rien de grave à la gorge, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter de parler…Tout va bien maintenant, continua Hiroshi. Tu es en sécurité ici… »_

"_Sécurité ?"Soudain, l'affreuse réalité resurgit à la mémoire de Shuichi. Le concert…la ruelle…les hommes…Son visage se déforma en une grimace douloureuse au souvenir de ce qui finalement n'était pas un rêve…Croyant que c'étaient ses blessures qui faisaient souffrir Shuichi, Hiroshi se leva._

_« Matte. Je vais chercher un docteur pour qu'il te donne un calmant. »_

_« **NON** ! s'exclama soudain le chanteur d'une voix angoissé. Reste…Hiro-chan… »_

_« D'accord, je reste, fit Hiroshi en se rasseyant. Je reste avec toi… »_

_« …Hiro-chan…Je…ils… » commença Shuichi sans pouvoir terminer une phrase._

_« Oui, je sais, Shui-chan, fit le bassiste en hochant tristement la tête. Les médecins m'ont dit pour … »_

_« Ne dis rien…à…Yuki… » balbutia le blessé._

_« Hein ? Mais Shuichi… »_

_« Onegaï shimasu ! »_

_« Shuichi… »_

_**«** **YAKUSOKU SHITTE KUDASAÏ YO ! » **fit le chanteur d'une voix désespérée._

_(Heuuu…Traduction : « Promets-le-moi, s'il te plaît ! ». Gomen pour le japonais, mais je trouvais que ça faisait Style. Avec un grand "S" s'il vous plaît)_

_Voyant que son compagnon commençait à s'agiter, Hiroshi s'empressa de lui répondre :_

_« Haï, Shui-chan…C'est promis, je ne dirais rien… »_

_Soulagé, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ferma les yeux et avant de s'endormir, il murmura :_

_« Arigato…Hiro-chan… »_

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il était 20H44. Les nuages qui menaçaient avaient recouvert la ville d'une nuit prématurée. Ce furent les premières rumeurs du tonnerre qui réveillèrent le garçon aux cheveux roses. Où était-il déjà? Ah oui… l'hôpital…Il se rappelait avoir parler brièvement avec Hiroshi avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Parfois un éclair au-dehors illuminait la pièce d'un éclat sinistre. Un bruit à côté de son lit attira l'attention du chanteur. C'était un livre qui était tombé par terre. Shuichi remarqua alors la silhouette assise sur la chaise. Un éclair fortuit en révéla l'identité au blessé : YUKI ! La pièce retomba dans l'obscurité et le visage aimé sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres. De surprise et de peur, Shuichi avait poussé un cri, ce qui avait eu pour effet de réveiller l'écrivain.

« Shuichi ? Tu es réveillé? » demanda le romancier en posant sa main sur le bras gauche du blessé.

« **NON !** s'exclama un peu vivement Shuichi avec un mouvement de recul. Je…j'ai mal…j'ai si mal, Yuki…» ajouta-t-il pour expliquer son geste.

« … Je vais appeler un médecin…» fit le jeune homme blond d'un ton un peu abrupte de s'éloigner.

" Oui, va-t-en, onegaï…pensa Shuichi quand Yuki fut sorti. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça…Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas compris…Oh, pitié, faites qu'il n'ait pas deviné pour …ça". Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du jeune chanteur, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour les retenir. "Yuki…Ne me regarde pas…Surtout ne reviens pas, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça…Je suis sale…immonde…"

« Yuki…murmura Shuichi. Yuki… »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge douloureuse. Shuichi ne voulait que son amant le voit, maintenant qu'il avait été souillé. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi avait-il eu si peur quand Yuki avait posé sa main sur son bras ? Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il se sentait sale. Non, c'était autre chose… Il avait été complètement submergé par une terreur sans bornes avec ce simple contact… Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche… Il voulait que personne ne le touche… Il se rappelait la douleur et la honte… Les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle sur les joues de Shuichi, aussi abondantes que les gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur les vitres…

A SUIVRE … 

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** To feel alone

**Lexique :** (Heu…petite question : vous voulez aussi que je mette un lexique pour les mots français ? et pour les mots anglais ? Non ? C'est bon ? Bon, tant mieux comme ça, ça me fait moins de boulot pour taper)

**_Arigatô :_**merci

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

**_-Dono :_** suffixe de politesse extrêmement formel et archaïque. C'est une marque de respect envers une personne aujourd'hui un peu désuète, plus guère utilisée aujourd'hui que dans les films de samouraïs ou une poignée d'occasions très formelles. Mais tout le monde il avait compris qu'ici, c'était ironique, non ? C'est pour faire râler Yuki…Hi hi hi…

**_Gomen :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Kuzu :_ **raclure, ordure, déchet, connard, sale immondice visqueux et puant, gros truc dégoûtant…(…heu…gomen, les trois premiers mots correspondent à la traduction de ce mot, le reste, ben, c'est moi qui me suis laissé emporté…)

**_Matte :_** attends

**_Matte kudasaï :_** attends s'il te plaît (Hééé oui ! Tout est dans le "kudasaï")

**_Nanda :_** quoi, plus au sens de qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce k'tu veux

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Urusaï :_** Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi


	2. To feel alone

**Gravitation**

**My hurted heart**

**Chapitre II : To feel alone**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, shonen aï, darkfic, léger songfic( les paroles sont de moi)

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :**

Shuichi Shindô (Shui-chan)/ Eiri Yuki

Shuichi / Hiroshi (trèèès léger)

**Persos:**

Hiroshi Nakano, guitariste des Bad Luck

Suguru Fujisaki (Su-chan), pianiste des Bad Luck

Tôma Seguchi, ex-pianiste des Nittle Grasper et président de NG Records

Sakano-san, producteur des Bad Luck

le docteur (mais je sais pas comment y s'appelle alors je mets pas son nom)

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais ça je suppose que vous le savez déjà... Mais on va faire comme si…Et pis, si quelqu'un il est pas content, hé ben tant pis pour lui…(de toute façon, je suis pas payé pour écrire ça, donc on peut rien me dire…j'espère…)

**Spoiler :** Ben, même topo que pour le premier chapitre, donc j'vais pas vous bassiner à vous remettre le même commentaire…

_« …I cry alone in the darkness_

_Please help me._

_I die without happiness_

_Please save me. »_

( Fin de la chanson)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Shuichi a été agressé après son dernier concert. Transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital, le chanteur s'en sort avec de nombreuses blessures mais sans gravité. Cependant, il semble très affecté sur le plan psychologique, au point de repousser Yuki. L'écrivain, quant à lui, a montré un aspect de lui qu'on ne connaissait pas. Mais quel ce secret de polichinelle entre Shuichi et Hiroshi, et que Yuki ne doit pas savoir ? (Bien entendu, ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre ont tout de suite deviné…NON ? Ben alors, bande de baka ? Puisque c'est comme ça, vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ce chapitre…Nyark nyark nyark…Bien fait pour vous…OUAH AH AH AH AH AH !)

**Introduction :** Après son agression, le pauvre Shuichi avait dû passer presque un mois à l'hôpital, non à cause de ses blessures qui guérissaient vite, mais plutôt parce que son agression l'avait profondément traumatisé. Le pauvre garçon avait fait une poussée de fièvre assez impressionnante qui l'avait fait délirer pendant plusieurs jours, au point de ne plus reconnaître personne. Sauf Yuki…Mais dès que le chanteur apercevait le visage de son amant, il lui criait de s'en aller, qu'il ne voulait pas que Yuki le voit. Après deux ou trois tentatives infructueuses pour pénétrer dans la chambre du blessé, l'écrivain en avait eu marre, et était rentré chez lui. Il n'était ensuite pas retourné voir Shuichi durant toute la période de son hospitalisation, sauf le jour de sa sortie où le chanteur avait réclamé sa présence.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Hôpital central, 10 H A.M. **

Hiroshi était venu de bonne heure pour aider le convalescent à se préparer. Plutôt que d'abîmer un des beaux pantalons (trèèèèèès moulants) du chanteur en essayant de faire passer la jambe plâtrée, le bassiste avait pensé à apporter un jogging relativement large pour habiller Shuichi. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se laissait habiller sans un mot, les yeux légèrement dans le vague. Il était encore très pâle, et semblait encore fatigué après son accès de fièvre. Il répondait à peine aux paroles d'Hiroshi, si bien que ce dernier renonça à parler à son compagnon pour fredonner l'une des chansons de leur répertoire. Cela sembla faire réagir Shuichi, mais pas de la façon à laquelle le guitariste s'attendait. Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux du chanteur qui tremblait légèrement.

« Hé, Shui-chan, fit doucement Hiroshi d'une voix inquiète. Ça va ? »

« … »

« Shuichi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » l'interrogea le bassiste.

« … »

« C'est la chanson que je fredonnais ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le guitariste comprit soudain :

« Le concert…murmura-t-il. Ça te fait penser au concert, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il. Et à… ? »

Shuichi hocha la tête, très lentement.

« Gomen… Gomen nasaï, Shui-chan… » fit le musicien en voulant prendre le blessé dans ses bras.

Mais le chanteur eut un mouvement de recul, et repoussa vivement son compagnon. Une terreur incontrôlable se lisait sur son visage. Hiroshi se contenta alors de poser une main sur la jambe valide de Shuichi, espérant que ce simple geste n'effraierait pas son ami. Le chanteur pleurait doucement, incapable de s'arrêter de trembler.

« Hé, Shuichi. Tout va bien, fit le guitariste d'un ton rassurant. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

« … Go… Gomen, Hiro… » s'excusa le chanteur en sanglotant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Shui-chan. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, le gronda gentiment Hiroshi. On ne laissera plus personne te faire du mal, tu m'entends ? Personne. Et si quelqu'un avait le malheur d'effleurer ne serait ce qu'un seul de tes jolis cheveux, je lui éclate la face dans la seconde ! »

« … Pfff … Ha ha ha … Arigatô, Hiro-chan … » murmura Shuichi en pouffant à travers ses larmes.

« Là, c'est mieux ainsi, fit Hiroshi. Je préfère quand tu souris… »

Shuichi laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, et y pleura longtemps. Le guitariste caressait tendrement les mèches fuchsia en murmurant des mots doux. " Personne… Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal, Shui-chan, pensa Hiroshi. Je te protégerai… Je te protégerai même de Yuki s'il le faut… Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon Shuichi… " Le bassiste retenait ses propres larmes avec difficulté, tout en continuant à cajoler le convalescent. À ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte, et Suguru pénétra dans la chambre.

« Yuki vient d'arriver. Il attend en bas dans le hall, annonça-t-il. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna-t-il en remarquant les deux garçons enlacés. Pourquoi Shuichi pleure ? »

« Ce n'est rien, le rassura Hiroshi. J'ai dit une bêtise qui a blessé ce pauvre Shuichi. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile fini. Gomen, Shui-chan, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention du chanteur pour ajouter foi à sa petite mise en scène.

« Ça ira quand même ? » demanda le pianiste d'un ton inquiet.

« …H…Haï, Su-chan, répondit Shuichi en se redressant. Arigatô gozaimasu, » fit-il avec un sourire timide.

« Bon alors, je vais aller prévenir Yuki et Sakano-san que vous descendez ! » lança joyeusement Suguru, visiblement rassuré, avant de sortir précipitamment.

« Bon. Maintenant, il faut finir de t'habiller, » dit Hiroshi au chanteur.

« Haï… » acquiesça doucement Shuichi.

Dès que le chanteur fut prêt, Hiroshi vérifia une dernière fois qu'ils n'oubliaient rien dans la chambre, puis il aida son compagnon à s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant prêté par l'hôpital. Le guitariste conduisit ensuite le convalescent auprès des autres dans le hall. Quand ils arrivèrent, les deux jeunes gens remarquèrent que Tôma Seguchi était là, lui aussi.

« Ohayo ! lança-t-il en apercevant les deux artistes. Je venais voir comment se portait mon futur beau-frère ! »

« **NANI ?** NANI ? _NANI ?_» firent en chœur Yuki, Hiro et Shuichi.

Les joues de Shuichi avaient virées au rouge et le jeune homme n'osait plus rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie, Tôma ? » le tança l'écrivain.

« Voyons, Yuki-chan, fit Tôma en ignorant ouvertement le regard noir que le romancier lui lança à ce diminutif, tu es mon beau-frère puisque j'ai épousé ta sœur. Et si tu épouses Shuichi, il deviendra mon beau-frère. Indirectement, bien sûr… »

« Tômaaaa… » fit Yuki d'un ton menaçant.

« Houlà, vous avez vu l'heure ? s'exclama soudain l'ex-pianiste des Nittle Grasper en regardant sa montre. Il faut que je file. J'ai un rendez-vous très important avec le producteur d'un groupe américain qui serait intéressé pour un concert avec les Bad Luck. »

« C'est vrai ? » fit Suguru, enthousiaste.

« Oui, mais rien n'est encore décidé. Et puis, il faut d'abord que notre chanteur-vedette se remette avant d'envisager un concert, » dit Tôma en se tournant vers Shuichi.

Le président de NG Records s'approcha du convalescent, et se pencha vers lui. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue en murmurant à son oreille :

« À bientôt, "onii-chan" ».

Yuki poussa un grognement exaspéré en regardant s'éloigner l'ex pianiste aux allures d'ange. Shuichi, devenu écarlate, avait détourné la tête et frottait sa joue avec la paume de la main, comme pour la nettoyer. Hiro remarqua le geste de son compagnon et, prenant la main du chanteur, il lui chuchota :

« Chuuut. Arrête, Shui-chan. Tu vas te faire mal à frotter si fort …Tu n'as rien à craindre,» ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se calma, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Yuki. Ouf ! L'écrivain avait toujours la tête tournée vers la porte coulissante et n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de Shuichi. Le chanteur poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Il regardait avec insistance son amant quand ce dernier tourna la tête. Shuichi, brusquement intimidé, baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« O…Ohayo…Yuki… » balbutia-t-il.

« Bon, t'es prêt ? » lança simplement le romancier d'un ton sec.

« H…Haï ! » répondit le chanteur, peiné par la froideur presque hostile de son amant.

Yuki vint prendre la place Hiroshi derrière le fauteuil, et conduisit le convalescent dehors, jusque devant la voiture garée à l'entrée. Le guitariste mit le sac de Shuichi et le fauteuil plié dans le coffre, tandis que l'écrivain installait le chanteur dans le véhicule.

« Matte ! fit Hiroshi au jeune homme blond. Je vais te donner un coup de main… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliqua agressivement le romancier. Je peux m'occuper de Shuichi tout seul. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Les yeux de Yuki flamboyaient d'une rage à peine contenue. Hiroshi préféra éviter un esclandre devant Shuichi et fit d'un ton à la fois inquiet et menaçant :

« Fais attention à lui… »

« … »

Yuki gratifia le guitariste d'un regard glacial, puis monta dans la voiture et démarra en trombe. Suguru s'approcha d'Hiroshi.

« Pas très affectueux comme accueil, commenta-t-il. Yuki n'a même dit bonjour à Shuichi… »

« Il est en colère… » fit Hiroshi à mi-voix.

« Hein ? »

« Il s'en veut, expliqua le guitariste. Il s'en veut de ne pas être venu au concert, et d'avoir laisser Shuichi seul ce soir-là…Il a eu peur …peur de le perdre, et en plus à cause de sa propre bêtise… Et là, il est prêt à exploser le premier imbécile qui ferait mine d'approcher Shuichi. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda le pianiste.

« Haï…Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure dans son regard. Il ne veut pas perdre Shuichi… Il l'aime, même s'il n'ose pas se l'avouer… »

Les deux musiciens regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. Puis, à regret, ils rejoignirent Sakano-san qui réglaient les dernières formalités pour la sortie de Shuichi, et tous ensembles, ils se rendirent au studio pour revoir les arrangements musicaux des morceaux du groupe…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Durant tout le trajet de retour, aucun des deux passagers de la voiture ne prononça une parole. Pareil dans l'ascenseur. La porte de l'appartement de l'écrivain se referma avec un claquement presque sinistre dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre Yuki et son compagnon. Le romancier s'étonnait du mutisme de Shuichi, lui d'ordinaire si bavard et bruyant. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, et conduisit le convalescent dans son fauteuil en direction de l'unique chambre de l'appartement. Intrigué, le chanteur demanda :

« Yuki ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'amènes-tu dans ta chambre ? »

« Disons que j'ai procédé à quelques changements pendant ton absence, répondit l'écrivain d'un neutre. Désormais, cette pièce sera ta chambre. »

« Mais…Et toi ? Où vas-tu dormir ? » s'inquiéta l'artiste.

« J'ai installé provisoirement un lit dans mon bureau. Mais ensuite, je vais installer ma chambre dans l'ancienne buanderie (1). La pièce est plus petite, mais ça suffira bien. »

Shuichi ne savait plus quoi dire. Il balbutia un "Arigatô" ému, les yeux humides. Satisfait du petit effet de sa surprise, Yuki sortit de sa réserve et adressa un sourire tendre à son amant avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser se fit plus profond, et le romancier introduisit sa langue entre les lèvres du chanteur. Ce dernier commença à paniquer quand il sentit la main du jeune homme blond glisser de sa chevelure vers sa joue, puis dans son cou, plus bas, toujours plus bas… Il repoussa brusquement l'écrivain avec un gémissement plaintif. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Yuki perçut une lueur d'affolement dans les yeux de Shuichi.

« Shuichi ? » fit le romancier d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

« Ah… !…Go…Gomen, Yuki…Gomen nasaï…Je…pas maintenant, onegaï…Je…je suis un peu fatigué… »

Yuki n'insista pas. Sans un mot, il aida son compagnon à se coucher et sortit de la chambre. Il s'adossa un instant à la porte close, en fermant les yeux. Jusque là, il se refusait à croire à cette possibilité… Mais là, l'odieuse réalité se dévoilait avec certitude…Et Yuki avait été incapable, à l'instant, de venir en aide à son amant. Le rejet de Shuichi l'avait profondément affecté, et lui comme un imbécile, il s'était enfui ! "Gomen, Shuichi…" murmura l'écrivain en entendant des sanglots derrière la porte. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait pas rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre. La colère bouillait en lui tel un volcan sur le point de se réveiller… " Je ne suis jamais là pour lui, pensa-t-il. Même là, où il aurait besoin de moi… Je ne suis qu'un idiot, décidément… Je n'ai même pas pu le protéger… Il est le seul à s'être donné à fond dans notre relation, et moi, j'ai toujours refusé de m'investir…Pourtant…je ne veux pas le perdre… "

Yuki se laissa glisser au sol et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Quand ses yeux furent secs, il se releva et se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas rapide. Il devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et la future victime – un certain guitariste – était déjà toute trouvée. Il prit ses clefs et mit ses chaussures, puis il sortit de l'appartement en verrouillant bien la porte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dès que l'écrivain fut sorti de la pièce, le chanteur ramassa son corps en position fœtale et se mit à pleurer. Il s'en voulait d'avoir repoussé Yuki alors que, pour une fois, celui-ci se montrait tendre. Il espérait surtout que l'écrivain n'avait pas compris ce qui se cachait derrière sa réaction. Il avait peur que Yuki le rejette s'il apprenait la vérité…Shuichi tendit l'oreille, mais aucun bruit ne lui parvenait derrière la porte. Que faisait donc Yuki ? L'artiste se redressa dans le lit en essuyant ses larmes. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, qu'il surmonte son angoisse pour montrer à Yuki qu'il l'aimait. Soudain, la porte vibra légèrement. Le chanteur crut que son amant revenait, mais il entendit seulement un bruit de pas qui s'éloignait, puis la porte d'entrée claqua.

Ce fut comme si le monde s'écroulait sous les pieds de Shuichi. Yuki avait certainement compris ! Et cela le dégoûtait d'avoir ramené chez lui cet être immonde et impur qu'était devenu le chanteur. Voilà pourquoi tout à l'heure, il avait quitté la chambre sans un mot, et que maintenant il désertait l'appartement. Pris de nausées, le convalescent se leva maladroitement et se dirigea vers les toilettes où il vida son estomac chargé du poids de sa honte et de son désespoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les spasmes s'arrêtèrent enfin, le laissant épuisé et tremblant. Shuichi resta là un long moment assis sur le sol froid en grelottant. Finalement, il se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, il se déshabilla et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche avant de se glisser complètement nu sous l'eau brûlante et de frotter sa peau pour enlever la souillure qui avait fait fuir Yuki…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hiroshi et Suguru étaient en pleine séance d'enregistrement quand soudain quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du studio avec fracas. La voix de Sakano-san retentit dans le haut-parleur en un cri désespéré.

« AAAAAAH ! MON ENREGISTREMENT EST FICHUUUU ! »

On entendit un bruit de chute puis plus rien. Apparemment, le producteur des Bad Luck venait encore de faire une syncope, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Hiroshi. C'était plutôt le regard féroce que lui adressait Eiri Yuki. L'écrivain s'approcha du guitariste et sans prévenir, lui décocha un direct du droit qui envoya valser l'artiste dans les instruments de musique.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Shuichi ? » éructa l'écrivain, tandis que Suguru aidait le bassiste à se relever.

« J'avais promis…répondit le musicien à mi-voix. Shui-chan m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire… »

« ON NE FAIT DE PROMESSES AUSSI IDIOTES SUR UN SUJET AUSSI GRAVE ! » cria le jeune homme blond d'un ton agressif.

« Sortons une minute, veux-tu ? fit le guitariste. On va régler ça entre nous. Suguru, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du pianiste, tu nous excuses un moment ? »

« Haï ! »

Les deux hommes sortirent dans le couloir. Puis l'écrivain demanda soudain à mi-voix :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il avait été…violé ? »

Les mots étaient sortis avec difficulté de sa bouche, et brûlaient ses lèvres. Il l'avait dit…il avait prononcé ces mots qu'il avait refusé de croire jusqu'à maintenant. Il ferma les yeux en murmurant :

« Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me le dire ? Pourquoi ne voulait il pas que je sache ? »

« Parce qu'il avait peur que tu le rejettes, fit rudement Hiroshi. Voilà pourquoi ! »

Yuki leva les yeux vers le guitariste, réalisant soudain la détresse dans laquelle son amant se débattait. Brusquement inquiet, il bredouilla :

« Il…il faut que je rentre… »

Il fit volte-face et partit précipitamment. Hiroshi le regarda s'éloigner, hésitant un instant à le suivre… Mais il se dit qu'il fallait laisser à Yuki une chance de prouver son amour à Shuichi, et il décida de laisser les deux amants seuls…Pour le moment…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand Yuki arriva à son appartement quelques minutes plus tard, il remarqua que la porte de la chambre était grande ouverte. Il trouva la pièce vide. "Où est donc passé ce baka de Shuichi ?" pensa-t-il. Il s'apprêtait à aller voir dans le salon quand il entendit un bruit d'eau. La salle de bain ! Il se précipita vers la pièce d'eau d'où s'échappait des nuages de vapeur. Il découvrit Shuichi dans l'atmosphère embrumée, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la douche. L'eau bouillante ruisselait sur son corps, rougissant sa peau parsemée de traces de griffures. À sa jambe, le plâtre était complètement ruiné et partait en lambeaux.

« SHUICHI ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'emporta l'écrivain en saisissant le chanteur par le poignet pour le faire sortir de là.

« AAAAAAAH ! NON ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » cria soudain l'artiste pris de panique en se débattant.

« Shuichi ! Calme-toi ! fit Yuki en essayant d'empêcher son amant de s'agiter. Je coupe la douche et tu sors de là ! » ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur la poignée d'eau chaude.

« NON ! N'ARRÊTE PAS L'EAU ! … Onegaï… Ne l'arrête pas … » supplia le chanteur en attrapant la main de Yuki.

« Laisse-moi au moins mettre de l'eau froide ! Tu es en train de te brûler ! »

Yuki s'empara de la poignée d'eau froide, et fit couler le liquide salvateur. Puis il se rapprocha doucement de Shuichi, laissant l'eau détremper ses vêtements. Il posa une main rassurante dans les mèches fuchsia et fit d'un ton apaisant :

« C'est moi, Shuichi… Tu n'as rien à craindre… Allez, viens avec moi maintenant… »

« …Non…gémit le chanteur. Je suis sale… répugnant… »

« Non, Shuichi. Ce n'est pas vrai. Pour l'instant, tu es surtout fatigué, et tu as besoin de repos. »

« … »

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Shui-chan. Allez, viens. »

L e chanteur leva les yeux vers son amant. C'était rare que Yuki l'appelle ainsi, peut-être même la première fois d'ailleurs. Dans le regard froid de l'écrivain, Shuichi perçut l'inquiétude et… la tendresse. Se laissant soudain aller à son désespoir, le musicien se jeta au cou de son amant. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent quelques minutes ainsi enlacés, l'eau glissant toujours sur eux. Puis Yuki extirpa son amant de la douche et entreprit de le sécher et lui mettre une robe de chambre, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée, vu que Shuichi refusait de lâcher prise. L'écrivain eut aussi beaucoup de mal à enlever ses vêtements mouillés pour mettre son peignoir avec ce curieux collier suspendu à son cou. Le jeune homme blond conduisit ensuite son compagnon dans la chambre et voulut le déposer sur le lit pour pouvoir aller chercher le téléphone. Mais Shuichi restait désespérément agrippé à lui, et Yuki n'osait pas le brusquer.

« Shui-chan…lâche-moi maintenant, je dois aller chercher le téléphone. »

« ...Naaan… veux pas qu'tu partes … » fit le chanteur d'une voix enfantine.

« Shui-chan … Je dois appeler un médecin pour qu'il vienne soigner tes brûlures et tes blessures, alors lâche-moi… » dit Yuki qui commençait légèrement à s'énerver.

« …Naaaaaaan… » protesta le jeune homme aux allures de gamin.

« Shuichiiiii … » fit l'écrivain d'une voix crispée.

« …Reste avec moi… onegaï… »

Le romancier ne pût résister longtemps à la petite voix infantile de son locataire. Il repartit donc dans le couloir chercher le téléphone en emportant dans ses bras son jeune ami toujours cramponné à lui. Il réussit tant bien que mal à attraper le combiné sans fil, puis repartit vers la chambre d'où il appela un médecin, lui précisant bien d'entrer directement après avoir sonné (Yuki aurait eu du mal à venir lui ouvrir la porte… ou alors il aurait eu l'air complètement ridicule. Hi hi hi). Quand le docteur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, l'écrivain essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant pour qu'il puisse être soigné. Mais Shuichi restait obstinément agrippé à Yuki. Ce dernier repoussa doucement mais avec fermeté le chanteur, prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Shui-chan, fit l'écrivain. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu m'entends ? »

Pendant ce temps, le médecin en profita pour faire une piqûre à Shuichi qui s'endormit peu après en murmurant le nom de son amant. Le docteur pût enfin soigner le chanteur et panser les blessures et les brûlures qu'il s'était infligées. Quand Yuki lui indiqua que Shuichi portait son plâtre depuis près d'un mois, le médecin décida de lui retirer ce qui restait de la protection blanche. Par précaution, il fixa une attelle sur la jambe du jeune homme endormi, et conseilla à l'écrivain de bien l'emmener à l'hôpital pour la radio de contrôle. Mais normalement, sa jambe devait être guérie. Yuki raccompagna le médecin jusqu'à la porte, puis revint au chevet de son amant. Il s'assit au bord du lit et observa le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avec inquiétude.

« Gomen, Shuichi… murmura-t-il. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile… »

L'écrivain s'allongea à côté de son amant et caressa doucement les mèches fuchsia. Au bout d'un moment, épuisé par les longues nuits de veille qu'il avait passé à s'inquiéter pour Shuichi pendant un mois, il s'endormit lui aussi, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil…

**A SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** My pain

(1) Je ne sais pas s'il y a une buanderie dans l'appartement de Yuki, mais ça m'arrange qu'il y en ait une donc j'en mets une. Et tant pis pour ceux qui sont pas contents, NA !

**Commentaires de fin :** Waouh ! Cool ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic sur Gravitation. Mais y m'est arrivé un truc marrant (ça m'le fait des fois quand j'écris une histoire…). J'imagine les futures scènes de ma fic, l'histoire, les persos, les dialogues, je les visualise avant de les écrire. Et puis quand elles arrivent sur le papier (oui, en général, je les écris sur une feuille avant de les taper à l'ordinateur…), hé ben à ce moment-là, les persos prennent le contrôle de l'histoire, et du coup ils ne font plus du tout ce que j'avais prévu au départ. C'est rigolo non ? Bon, y a des fois où c'est un peu emmerdant pace ke j'suis obligé de recalculer mes scènes pour que l'histoire soit à peu près cohérente, mais bon tant pis. Les persos ont bien le droit de faire un peu d'improvisation, non ? À moins que grâce à mes dons psychiques (hé oui, je vous l'avez dit ?) je ne sois arrivé à me connecter avec l'esprit de Maki Murakami-sama (l'auteur original de Gravitation si je me goure pas de nom), et qu'elle me transmette par télépathie les histoires qu'elle veut que j'écrive pour elle… Mais c'est normal après tout. Ne suis-pas la GRANDE SHIZUKA ? Inclinez-vous devant l'illustre disciple de Maître Murakami. OUAH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH…RHEU HEU HEU….(bruits de quelqu'un qui s'étouffe pace qu'elle rigolait bêtement, et qui est en train de clamser devant son ordi pace ke y a personne pour venir l'aider)…RHAAAAAAAA…gargl…(suivi d'un cri d'agonie et d'un hoquet indiquant que la personne est enfin passé de vie à trépas…)

Shizuka : Onii-chan… fais-je d'un ton glacial.

Onii-chan : H…Haï, onee-san ? demande -t-il d'une petite voix tremblante.

Shizuka : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec MON ordinateur, et surtout avec MON HISTOIRE ?

Onii-chan : Heuuuu…Rien, onee-san… répond-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher les conneries qu'il écrivait sur sa chère Onee-san, à savoir son agonie idiote et stupide en s'étranglant de rire.

Shizuka : Ah oui ? T'en es bien sûr ?

Onii-chan : … heu… Haï…

Shizuka : RACONTE PAS DE CONNERIES, BAKA DE ONII-CHAN ! hurlais-je à la face de ce charmant garçon qui me sert de petit frère. OMAE O … KOROSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Onii-chan : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! crie le pauvre onii-chan en s'enfuyant de la chambre de sa chère Onee-san avant de se faire mettre en pièce par la fière Amazone, emplie d'une colère bien légitime devant le crime ô combien sacrilégieux commis sur sa fic.

Shizuka : Aaaah, fais-je en reprenant mon texte après avoir décalqué mon baka de onii-chan contre le mur du salon, ça va quand même mieux quand c'est moi qui écris. Que disais-je déjà ? Ah oui, j'ai donc fini le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

(«…heu…Tu sais, Shizuka, » fait la petite voix de sa conscience. « T'en fais quand même un tout petit trop là »)

Shizuka : J't'ai demandé ton avis toi ? OMAE O KOROSUUUUUUUU !

(pauvre petite voix de la conscience : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AU SECOUUUUURS ! AIDEZ-MOI !)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Lexique **(Heu…petite question : vous voulez aussi que je mette un lexique pour les mots français ? et pour les mots anglais ? Non ? C'est bon ? Bon, tant mieux comme ça, ça me fait moins de boulot pour taper)

**_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu : _**merci

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

**_-Dono :_** suffixe de politesse extrêmement formel et archaïque. C'est une marque de respect envers une personne aujourd'hui un peu désuète, plus guère utilisée aujourd'hui que dans les films de samouraïs ou une poignée d'occasions très formelles. Mais tout le monde il avait compris qu'ici, c'était ironique, non ? C'est pour faire râler Yuki…Hi hi hi…

**_Gomen / Gomen nasaï :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Kuzu :_ **raclure, ordure, déchet, connard, sale immondice visqueux et puant, gros truc dégoûtant…(…heu…désoulé, les trois premiers mots correspondent à la traduction de ce mot, le reste, ben, c'est moi qui me suis laissé emporté…)

**_Matte :_** attends

_**Nani :** quoi_

_**Ohayô :** Bonjour (jusqu'à 11H du matin)_

**_Omae o korosu :_** tu vas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

_**Onii-chan : **petit frère ou grand frère, ci comme vous préférez_

_**Onee-san :** grande sœur_

**_Urusaï :_** Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi


	3. My pain

**Gravitation**

**My hurted heart**

**Chapitre III : My pain**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon, darkfic, songfic( les paroles sont de moi)

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :**

Shuichi Shindô (Shui-chan)/ Eiri Yuki

Shuichi / Hiroshi (trèèès léger)

Yuki / Hiroshi (encore pluuuuus léger, pace ke imaginer une relation entre ces deux-là, ce serait quek chose…Quoique en même temps, ça pourrait être sympa… un ch'ti peu de S-M., non ?… C 'est pas vrai, ça, j'suis encore parti dans un délire sadique…Mais vous aimez ça, j'en suis sûre, puisque vous lisez mes fics…Hi hi hi)

**Persos:**

Hiroshi Nakano, guitariste des Bad Luck

Suguru Fujisaki (Su-chan), pianiste des Bad Luck

Tôma Seguchi, ex-pianiste des Nittle Grasper et président de NG Records

Mika Seguchi, femme de Tôma Seguchi et sœur de Eiri Yuki

Sakano-san, producteur des Bad Luck

K-san, ex-manager des Nittle Grasper et nouveau manager des Bad Luck

le docteur (c'est pas le même que dans le précédent chapitre, mais je sais toujours pas comment y s'appelle alors je mets toujours pas son nom)

l'autre docteur (que je connais pas non plus…VOUS FAITES CHIER DE VOULOIR SAVOIR LE NOM DE CES GENS ! ON EN A RIEN À FOUTRE, BON SANG !)

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi, et j'en ai marre de toujours dire la même chose.

**Spoiler :** Ben, même topo que pour les deux premiers chapitres, donc j'vais pas vous bassiner à vous remettre le même commentaire… Mais bon , j'ai quand même appris que Shuichi a été violé dans la série (enfin, je crois). Seulement, dans ma fic, j'ai juste repris le thème du viol, mais après l'histoire est complètement différente…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_« …My heart is dirt till the end of time_

_I have no right to live anymore_

_Let me go away_

_I want to die.»_

( Fin de la chanson)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Shuichi est enfin sorti de l'hôpital. Cependant il reste toujours profondément traumatisé par son viol. Yuki, quant à lui, a enfin réalisé ce que son amant avait subi, cependant il se sent incapable de l'aider. En revenant du studio (où il était allé pour casser la gueule à Hiroshi), l'écrivain trouve son locataire prostré sous la douche. À force de paroles douces, Yuki arrive à calmer Shuichi avant d'appeler un médecin pour le soigner. Quand le docteur fut parti, le jeune homme blond s'endort aux côtés de son amant, bien qu'il fasse encore grand jour…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Appartement de Eiri Yuki, 17 H 34 P.M.**

L'écrivain se réveilla en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Avant de se lever, il jeta un œil en direction de son amant : celui-ci dormait paisiblement et Yuki fit attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il alla jusqu'à l'interphone et l'alluma.

« Haï ? » répondit-il agressivement.

« Yuki ? Tu m'ouvres ? »

« Hiroshi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » fit l'écrivain d'un ton agacé.

« Quelle question ! Je suis venu voir Shuichi. Tu croyais p't être que j'venais pour ton joli minois ? »

« Shuichi dort. »

« Laisse-moi entrer quand même. Je veux le voir » insista le guitariste.

« …OK…Tu trouveras le chemin tout seul ? » ajouta l'écrivain d'un ton goguenard.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, "Yuki-chan" » répliqua Hiroshi du tac au tac.

Yuki ne répondit pas et se contenta d'appuyer sur le bouton ouvrant la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Quelques minutes plus tard, le musicien pénétra dans l'appartement. Ce dernier s'étonna que l'écrivain le conduise dans sa chambre.

« Je savais déjà que t'étais un sale type, Yuki, fit Hiroshi quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le culot de faire une chose pareille ! »

« De quoi tu parles, baka ? » demanda le romancier en soupirant d'exaspération.

« Shuichi se remet à peine d'un viol, et toi tu l'fous dans ton lit ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas foutu dans mon lit, baka. Je l'ai installé dans **SA **chambre, » riposta Yuki.

« HEIN ? »

« J'ai installé provisoirement un lit dans mon bureau, et j'ai donné ma chambre à Shuichi. C'est assez clair comme explication ? Ton petit cerveau attardé arrive à comprendre ? Ou faut-il que je te réexplique plus lentement? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de t'en foutre une, Yuki…T'es vraiment un type désagréable. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai dit de venir… »

« …Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé ce matin…T'es venu avec l'intention évidente de chercher la bagarre, et brusquement, tu prends la fuite… »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista le guitariste devant le silence du jeune homme blond. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Shuichi ? »

« JE NE LUI AI RIEN FAIT ! s'insurgea l'écrivain. Je ne pouvais savoir qu'en le laissant cinq minutes, il allait se brûler avec la douche ! »

« Et comment il a bien pu faire ça ? » s'exclama Hiroshi.

« Il… »

« RÉPONDS, YUKI ! »

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! » lança l'écrivain.

« IL S'AGIT DE MON AMI ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS LUI FAIRE DU MAL ! » cria Hiroshi en empoignant Yuki par le col de sa chemise.

Le romancier fixa son agresseur. Dans le regard du guitariste, il lut autre chose que de la colère, il perçut de l'inquiétude…comme celle qu'éprouverait un amant.

« Je…Shuichi a paniqué quand je l'ai embrassé ce matin, et il m'a repoussé, avoua Yuki. Je l'ai laissé, histoire d'aller me calmer les nerfs, mais Shuichi a interprété mon départ comme…un rejet…Il a cru qu'il me dégoûtait… »

« Et toi, comme un imbécile, tu l'as laissé tout seul ? s'exclama Hiroshi, comprenant soudain l'histoire de la douche. NON MAIS IMAGINE UN PEU CE QU'IL AURAIT PU FAIRE, BON SANG ? ÇA AURAIT PU ETRE BIEN PLUS GRAVE ! » cria-t-il en plaquant l'écrivain contre la porte de la chambre.

Yuki se mura dans le silence en imaginant le pire…Tous deux se fixaient d'un regard agressif, prêts à se sauter à la gorge, quand ils entendirent une voix derrière la porte.

« Yuki ? C'est toi ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?… Yuki ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? »

Les deux hommes se calmèrent aussitôt. Hiroshi lâcha l'écrivain qui rajusta sa chemise avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte. Assis dans le lit, Shuichi se frottait les yeux en baillant. Yuki vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Ça va mieux, Shui-chan ? » demanda l'écrivain.

« J'ai du mal à me réveiller… » gémit le convalescent.

« C'est à cause du calmant…Je vais aller préparer du thé. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à rester avec ton visiteur. »

Shuichi leva les yeux vers son amant puis tourna la tête et aperçut Hiroshi dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Hiro-chan ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Un peu vexé, Yuki se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il fut rejoint peu après par Hiroshi.

« Shuichi s'est rendormi, expliqua le guitariste. Je vais y aller. »

«Bois ton thé avant de partir » fit Yuki, l'air absent, en tendant une tasse au jeune homme.

Un peu surpris de l'obligeance inaccoutumée de l'écrivain, Hiroshi prit la tasse d'un geste lent. Ils burent tous deux leur thé en silence. Puis le bassiste prit congé, laissant Yuki perdu dans ses pensées…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Durant la semaine qui suivit sa sortie d'hôpital, Shuichi passa quasiment tout son temps à dormir. Il se remettait peu à peu de sa fièvre, et ses joues reprenaient des couleurs. Yuki, rassuré de savoir son compagnon à la maison, passait de meilleures nuits. L'écrivain s'occupait de son amant avec patience, se gardant de le brusquer quand ses gestes rendaient le chanteur nerveux. Yuki évitait de toucher ou d'embrasser Shuichi sans que celui-ci le permette ou le réclame. Entouré d'attentions, l'artiste semblait peu à peu retrouver sa bonne humeur, mais ses nuits restaient peuplées de cauchemars dont il refusait obstinément de parler. Yuki n'insistait pas et se contentait d'être là pour réconforter son amant quand celui-ci faisait un mauvais rêve.

Peu de temps après, Shuichi reprit le chemin du studio et les répétitions. Percevant l'appréhension du chanteur à sortir seul, Yuki s'obstinait à le conduire au studio tous les matins et à venir le chercher tous les soirs. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il prétendait…Mais Hiroshi avait bien compris que ce n'était pas seulement ça. L'écrivain ne voulait tout simplement plus laisser Shuichi se promener seul dans les rues de la ville. La vie reprenait doucement son cours, chacun essayant d'oublier le malheureux événement.

Un soir en venant chercher Shuichi, Yuki ne trouva personne dans le studio. Il demanda où étaient les membres du groupe Bad Luck, et on lui répondit qu'ils les trouveraient dans la salle de détente. Quand il arriva, il vit tout le monde (à savoir Hiroshi, Suguru, Sakano-san et K-san) réunis autour de Shuichi assis sur une chaise tandis qu'un médecin l'examinait. Il allait demander à Hiro ce qu'il se passait quand le docteur prit la parole :

« Pas de doute ! affirma-t-il. Il s'agit d'un froissement des cordes vocales. »

Shuichi porta la main à sa gorge douloureuse, visiblement inquiet, tandis que Sakano-san poussait un cri de désespoir avant de s'évanouir. Yuki tiqua quand Hiroshi posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du chanteur, mais ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? » demanda le guitariste.

« Pas trop. Mais il faudra faire attention à ce que ça ne s'aggrave pas. À partir d'aujourd'hui, interdiction absolue de parler pendant au moins trois jours. Quant à reprendre le chant, pas avant deux semaines, suivant l'évolution de l'état de votre gorge, fit le médecin en s'adressant à Shuichi. Maintenant, si ne suivez pas à la lettre mes recommandations, vous risquez un déchirement des cordes, et à ce moment-là, c'est votre voix que vous pourriez perdre. »

Shuichi pâlit brusquement, l'air horrifié. Il déglutit bruyamment et détourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Le médecin s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Il va juste falloir laisser votre voix au repos pendant quelque temps et faire quelques exercices, et bientôt, vous pourrez chanter à nouveau. »

« T'en fais pas, Shui-chan, fit Hiroshi d'un ton apaisant. Tout ira bien. Tu as juste un peu forcé sur ta voix, c'est tout. En attendant, tu pourras travailler sur les paroles de ta prochaine chanson. »

Shuichi leva ses grands yeux bleus plein de larmes vers le bassiste. Ce dernier ébouriffa les mèches roses d'un geste amical. Le chanteur, qui ne pouvait rien dire, ne protesta pas et se contenta de pousser un soupir triste. Après avoir donné ses instructions pour les soins de la gorge de Shuichi, le médecin se retira, suivi par K-san qui désirait avoir de plus amples informations sur l'état de son chanteur. Shuichi remarqua enfin la présence de Yuki quand celui-ci s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux hommes qui sortaient. Les lèvres du chanteur esquissèrent silencieusement le nom de son amant. Puis soudain, il fondit en larmes et alla se jeter au cou de l'écrivain.

« Suguru, fit Hiroshi. Tu peux m'aider ? On va emmener Sakano-san prendre l'air. »

« Haï ! »

Les deux musiciens soulevèrent leur manager et sortirent, laissant les deux amants seuls dans la pièce. D'abord froid, Yuki finit par se laisser attendrir par le désespoir de son compagnon, et il le serra plus fort contre lui. Le romancier remarqua que Shuichi ne le repoussait pas. Cela voulait dire qu'il commençait de nouveau à lui faire confiance. Yuki enfouit sa tête dans les soyeuses mèches roses et en respira un instant les effluves fruités. Le chanteur pleurait toujours en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son amant. Soudain, épuisé par toutes ces émotions, l'artiste s'effondra d'un coup, entraînant l'écrivain avec lui dans sa chute. Yuki réussit malgré tout à retenir le chanteur, et il se retrouva à genoux, tenant le jeune homme évanoui dans ses bras.

« Shuichi… » murmura-t-il, inquiet.

À ce moment-là, Hiroshi revint dans la pièce.

« Yuki ? Que se passe-t-il ? » fit-il d'un ton alarmé en voyant le corps inanimé de son camarade.

« Je pense que Shuichi a fait une chute de tension. Il est juste évanoui, répondit le romancier. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce médecin d'annoncer aussi abruptement à un chanteur qu'il pouvait perdre sa voix ? Ce kuzu n'a pas intérêt à croiser de nouveau mon chemin, sinon je lui éclate la gueule ! » s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

« Calme-toi, Yuki ! répliqua le guitariste. Le mal est fait maintenant. Il faut penser à Shuichi, et prendre soin de lui pour qu'il retrouve sa voix. »

« …Haï…acquiesça le jeune homme blond. Je vais le ramener à la maison. »

« Je viens avec toi ! » fit Hiroshi.

« … »

Yuki ne répondit pas. "Bon, se dit le bassiste. Il n'a pas dit oui, mais il n'a pas dit non non plus". L'écrivain souleva délicatement son amant, et se releva. En sortant, ils trouvèrent K-san et Suguru essayant de ranimer Sakano-san. Hiroshi les rassura pour Shuichi, puis Yuki et lui se dirigèrent vers la sortie. L'écrivain installa son amant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et monta à l'avant en compagnie du guitariste. Sur le chemin du retour, Hiroshi se fit déposer devant une pharmacie pour aller chercher les médicaments de Shuichi. Quand il rejoignit l'appartement de l'écrivain, Yuki avait déjà couché Shuichi.

Le jeune homme blond semblait ailleurs. Il se contentait de fumer sa cigarette, assis sur le canapé, en silence. Il était déjà 19 H passée, et Yuki ne semblait pas décidé à se faire quelque chose à manger. Hiroshi trouva la cuisine, et prépara un repas léger. Il dût appeler l'écrivain à trois reprises avant que ce dernier consente enfin à venir dans la cuisine. Ils s'attablèrent, mais Yuki jouait plus avec la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette qu'il ne mangeait réellement.

« Tu devrais essayer de manger un peu, Yuki » fit Hiroshi au bout d'un moment.

« … »

« Yuki ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« …Fous-moi la paix. Je n'ai pas faim… » lâcha l'écrivain d'un air absent.

« Ouh, ça va, j'ai rien dit ! » tempéra le guitariste.

« … »

« …Yuki… » reprit Hiroshi après un silence.

« …Nanda ? »

« Tu sais… je m'inquiète pour Shuichi… »

« C'est ton problème… »

« Il n'est pas dans son état normal depuis qu'il a repris les répétitions ! Je le vois bien… Il semble joyeux et en pleine forme, mais je sens bien qu'il se force… Il ne va pas bien, Yuki ! s'écria le bassiste. Et pour couronner le tout, il y a cette histoire avec sa voix maintenant… »

« Où veux-tu en venir, Hiroshi ? »

« Je…J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise… »

« Tsss…Shuichi n'est pas assez délicat pour se suicider ! (1) » persifla Yuki d'un ton cinglant.

« En temps normal, il ne ferait pas une connerie pareille, c'est vrai ! Mais là, je sens qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas ! s'emporta le guitariste. D'habitude, Shuichi se remet toujours très vite de ses petites déprimes, mais là c'est beaucoup plus grave, Yuki ! »

« Tu t'fais des idées, baka. »

« YUKI ! » s'écria Hiroshi avec colère et indignation.

Le poing du guitariste partit d'un seul coup, et percuta violemment le visage de l'écrivain qui bascula et s'affala sur le sol. Quand Yuki releva la tête en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, il s'aperçut que le bassiste pleurait.

« Je t'avertis, Yuki ! cria ce dernier. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Shuichi, je te jure, je… »

« Quoi ? Tu me tueras peut-être ? » rétorqua sèchement l'écrivain en le toisant d'un regard glacial.

« … »

Hiroshi resta coi. Il détourna la tête en fermant les yeux, puis il fixa de nouveau l'écrivain.

« Ça s'pourrait… murmura-t-il, menaçant. Vraiment, je ne te comprends pas, Yuki… Tu aimes Shuichi, non ? Alors pourquoi te montre-tu toujours si froid ? fit le guitariste en haussant le ton. Tu sais, ce n'est pas forcément un signe de faiblesse de montrer ses émotions ou de pleurer quand on est triste… Je reviendrai demain… » ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Une fois seul, Yuki resta allongé sur le sol accoudé sur son bras gauche. Il glissa son autre main dans ses cheveux et, sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à rire… Un rire nerveux, incontrôlable, incompréhensible. Puis, peu à peu, son rire se transforma en sanglots et une larme roula lourdement sur sa joue. Lui aussi avait bien compris que Shuichi n'allait pas bien. Et cette histoire de cordes vocales n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il passa sa main sur son visage, avant de se lever. Il laissa les vestiges du repas en plan sur la table et, emportant une chaise de la cuisine, il alla s'installer au chevet de son amant. L'écrivain resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit avant de finir par sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil…

Quand il se réveilla, courbatu d'avoir dormi sur une chaise très inconfortable, il s'aperçut que le lit était vide. " C'est pas vrai… Mais où est encore passé Shuichi ?" pesta-t-il, inquiet. Yuki sortit précipitamment de la chambre, mais l'appartement restait désespérément silencieux. Il regarda dans le salon, la cuisine, puis dans son bureau… Rien ! Pas de Shuichi… Pris d'un étrange pressentiment, il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais quand il arriva, il trouva la porte verrouillée.

« Shuichi ? Ouvre la porte ! » s'écria Yuki.

« … (silence) … »

« Shuichi ! Ouvre, bon sang ! »

« … (silence) … »

« RÉPONDS, SHUICHI ! »

« … (silence) … »

Toujours rien. Yuki commençait à paniquer. Il donna un coup d'épaule contre la porte mais elle résista. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième poussée que la serrure céda, et que la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Emporté dans son élan, l'écrivain fit irruption dans la salle de bain, et glissa brusquement sur un étrange liquide répandu sur le sol. Il s'affala de tout son long dans une substance tiède et poisseuse. En rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit, horrifié, qu'il baignait littéralement dans une mare de sang. Il leva la tête en entendant comme un bruit de goutte d'eau sinistre. Il aperçut un bras d'une lividité effrayante dépassant de la baignoire, et une main tout aussi blanche le long de laquelle s'écoulaient des perles écarlates. L'écrivain s'accroupit et contempla le corps inerte de son amant, allongé tout habillé dans l'eau. Sur le mur au-dessus du chanteur, il y avait une inscription maladroite écrite en lettres de sang encore toutes fraîches : "Gomen, Yuki."

« NOOOOOON ! hurla le romancier en se précipitant vers Shuichi. NON, NON, NON ! SHUICHI, RÉPONDS-MOI, JE T'EN PRIE ! »

Il essaya de soulever le chanteur, mais il glissa sur le liquide vermeil, et retomba à moitié dans la baignoire avec son amant. L'eau que Yuki reçut sur le visage lui fit reprendre ses esprits. L'écrivain se força au calme. Il arracha l'une de manches de sa chemise, et la déchira en deux larges bandes dont il se servit pour faire des garrots aux poignets de Shuichi. Puis il attrapa des serviettes dans le placard qu'il posa à terre, sur le sang. Il sortit ensuite délicatement le musicien de la baignoire, et l'allongea sur les serviettes. Il sortit un instant chercher le téléphone, et composa le numéro des urgences tout en prenant des vêtements secs pour Shuichi. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain, le combiné toujours à l'oreille, et écouta les indications données pour les premiers soins d'urgences tout en changeant le chanteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, les ambulanciers arrivèrent et Yuki les suivit dans un état second quand ils emmenèrent son compagnon sur une civière…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, au studio, Hiroshi, Suguru, Sakano-san et K-san réécoutaient les derniers enregistrements faits avec la voix de Shuichi. Hiro n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, les accords veloutés de la voix du chanteur ramenant toujours ses pensées vers Shuichi. Soudain, une joyeuse mélodie électronique retentit dans la pièce.

« Tiens ? s 'étonna Sakano-san. Je ne connaissais pas ce nouvel arrangement musical, Suguru. Pas mal du tout. »

« …Heu…Sakano-san, fit Hiroshi. C'est pas un arrangement, c'est la sonnerie de mon portable… »

Sakano-san devint rouge de confusion, tandis que le guitariste répondait précipitamment, assailli d'un pressentiment soudain.

« Moshi-moshi ? »

« …Hiroshi… »

« Yuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lança agressivement le guitariste.

« …(bruits de respiration saccadée)… »

« Yuki ? fit Hiroshi qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est… Shuichi…fit l'écrivain à mi-voix. Il… (sanglot étouffé)… »

« Yuki ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-ce que tu es ? » s'écria le bassiste.

« … à l'hôpital… central… »

« Ne bouge pas ! J'arrive tout de suite ! » lança le guitariste en raccrochant.

« Hiroshi ? demanda Suguru, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment, Shuichi est à l'hôpital... répondit le bassiste d'une voix tremblante. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Yuki avait l'air dans tous ses états… »

« On t'accompagne ! fit K-san. Partons vite ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Ils montèrent tous dans le mini-van du manager et foncèrent vers l'hôpital. Quand ils arrivèrent, une infirmière les informa que leur ami était toujours en salle de réanimation, et que son état était critique. À ce moment-là, Hiroshi aperçut Yuki, assis sur un siège du couloir menant à la salle de réanimation. Pris d'une colère soudaine, le guitariste se dirigea vers le blond, le souleva par le revers de sa veste, et l'envoyer valser au sol d'un coup de poing magistral.

« JE L'SAVAIS ! hurla le bassiste. JE L'SAVAIS QU'IL ALLAIT ARRIVER QUELQUE CHOSE ! ET TOI, ESPÈCE DE KUZU, T'AS RIEN RIEN FAIT POUR L'EN EMPÊCHER ! »

Le musicien aurait carrément sauter à la gorge de Yuki pour finir de l'étriper si Sakano-san et K-san ne l'en avaient empêché à temps. Hiroshi l'exhortait à se relever pour venir se faire démolir, mais l'écrivain ne bougeait pas. Il restait là, immobile, allongé sur le sol, prenant de grandes inspirations comme quelqu'un qui retient ses larmes, tandis que le guitariste vociférait et se débattait furieusement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Suguru remarqua l'état de Yuki.

« Yuki-san…balbutia-t-il, l'air effrayé. Mais… vous êtes couvert… de sang ! »

Hiroshi cessa de se débattre et observa attentivement le jeune homme à terre. Effectivement, sous sa veste, la chemise blanche de Yuki était maculée de sang. Son pantalon foncé portait des traces plus sombres par endroits, et sur le cou et la joue du romancier, une large tache écarlate souillait sa peau blême. Quelques mèches de sa chevelure dorée étaient raidies par le sang séché.

« …Yuki…Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le guitariste d'une voix angoissée.

« …(respiration)… Je me suis endormi…(respiration)…Pas longtemps pourtant…(respiration)… Mais je suis endormi… (respiration)…Tout s'est passé si vite… fit l'écrivain en étouffant un sanglot. Il y avait…tout ce sang… le sang de Shuichi… Ô Seigneur (2), mais qu'ai-je fait ? » s'exclama-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Yuki ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Il se mit à pleurer, au bord de la crise de nerfs, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains également rouges de sang. Il murmurait de tant à autre le nom de Shuichi d'une voix désespéré. Hiroshi n'avait jamais vu Yuki dans un état pareil. Il s'approcha de lui et le força à s'asseoir en le tirant par les pans de sa veste.

« Yuki… Moi aussi, je suis inquiet pour Shuichi. Nous sommes tous inquiets… Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, essaya de le rassurer Hiroshi. Il n'est pas du genre à passer l'arme à gauche si facilement, notre Shuichi , » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

« … »

« Bon, maintenant, fit le guitariste en relevant le romancier, tu vas venir chez moi pour prendre une douche et te changer… »

« NON ! s'écria le jeune homme blond. Non, je dois rester ici… je ne peux pas partir… »

« Yuki ! tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état ! » s'exclama Hiroshi.

« JE VEUX RESTER ! » cria l'écrivain.

À ce moment-là, un médecin sortit de la salle de réanimation et s'approcha d'eux.

« Yuki-san ? » fit-il à Yuki.

« Haï ? »

« Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour votre ami. Nous avons extrait de son organisme la majorité des somnifères qu'il avait absorbés, et nous lui avons fait une transfusion de sang. Cependant, il reste dans un état critique. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda soudain Hiroshi.

« Il est dans le coma, répondit le médecin. Et si son état ne s'améliore pas dans les prochains jours, nous craignons fort qu'il ne réveille pas… »

« NON ! cria Yuki en empoignant le docteur par sa blouse. Non, Shuichi ne peut pas mourir ! Vous devez le soigner, vous m'entendez ? VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS LE LAISSER MOURIR ! »

« Yuki ! Calme-toi ! » s'écria Hiroshi en attrapant le bras de l'écrivain.

« AH TOI ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! éructa le jeune homme blond en repoussant violemment le guitariste. JE NE LAISSERAI PAS SHUICHI MOURIR ! cria-t-il. JE… »

Soudain, Yuki eut un vertige. Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux, et il tituba un instant avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

« YUKI ! » s'exclama Hiroshi en se précipitant vers le romancier.

« …Shui…chi… » murmura le blond en s'enfonçant lentement dans une inconscience peuplée de cauchemars…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yuki ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée de mauvais rêves où l'image de son amant couvert de sang revenait sans cesse. Il émergeait lentement des dernières vapeurs du sommeil.

« …ki ? »

Encore dans les vapes, il semblait pourtant à l'écrivain avoir entendu une voix qui l'appelait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en clignant des paupières.

« Yuki ? » fit encore la voix.

« Hiro… shi ? » s'étonna le jeune homme blond, un peu déboussolé.

« Je venais voir si tu étais réveillé, et je t'ai vu t'agiter dans ton sommeil. Ça va ? »

« … On essaie… Je suis où, là ? » demanda le romancier au bout d'un moment.

« À l'hôpital. Ils ont préféré te garder pour la nuit, au cas où… Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur hier en t'évanouissant d'un seul coup, comme ça ? »

« "Gomen, Hiro-chan". » lança Yuki d'un ton sarcastique en se redressant dans le lit.

« Bon. En tout cas, t'as l'air d'aller mieux, » fit Hiroshi, mi-vexé, mi-amusé.

« … »

Yuki resta silencieux. Il essayait avec difficulté de se rappeler les événements de la veille, après la découverte du corps inerte de Shuichi dans la baignoire. Il frissonna à cette pensée, cette vision d'horreur qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

« Comment va Shuichi ? demanda-t-il soudain à Hiroshi. S'est-il réveillé ? »

« … Non… répondit évasivement le guitariste. Il n'y a aucun changement depuis hier. »

« … »

« … Les médecins m'ont laissé le voir quelques minutes ce matin… fit Hiroshi d'une voix légèrement angoissée… C'est…ce n'est pas bien beau à voir… Shuichi est d'une pâleur effrayante… La dernière fois, il était amoché physiquement, mais il était moins pâle que ça… Là, il fait peur à voir… On dirait qu'il est… »

« IL N'EST PAS MORT, HIROSHI ! l'interrompit brusquement Yuki en voyant que le guitariste commencer à craquer. Il n'est pas mort, alors on doit encore espérer… »

« … »

« Hiroshi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » fit Yuki, s'inquiétant du mutisme du bassiste.

« Nous…nous sommes allés à ton appartement avec Sakano-san et K-san pour te chercher ces vêtements propres…et j'ai vu… dans la salle de bain… »

« … » Yuki se taisait.

« … Sakano-san et K-san ont tout nettoyé… Mais moi, je n'ai pas pu… »

Une larme roula sur la joue du guitariste. Alors Yuki fit quelque chose de complètement inattendu de sa part. Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit Hiroshi dans ses bras. Un peu surpris au départ, le bassiste se laissa vite aller à son chagrin contre cette épaule protectrice.

« Wakarimasu, Hiroshi… Wakarimasu… » murmura l'écrivain d'une voix tremblante en repensant à ce spectacle cauchemardesque.

Ils pleurèrent ainsi longuement tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, Hiroshi s'excusant d'avoir craqué de la sorte, tandis que Yuki passait une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'écrivain remarqua ce qu'il portait.

« Hiroshi… C'est quoi, ça ? » fit-il, atterré, en fixant l'adorable pyjama bleu nuit avec des joulies pitites nétoiles (3) tout partout qu'il portait.

« Ben, c'est l'un des pyjamas que j'ai trouvé dans ta commode, répondit le guitariste. Ça m'a bien paru bizarre sur le coup, mais tu sais, quand on est allé chez toi hier, j'avais pas trop la tête à réfléchir après avoir vu la salle de bain… »

« Masaka… Ha ha ha… » fit Yuki en commençant à rire.

« Nanda ? »

« Ha ha ha ha ha … »

« Yuki ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? »

« Ha ha ha… C'est … Shuichi… répondit l'écrivain, visiblement parti dans un fou rire soudain. C'est un cadeau… de Shuichi… Ha ha ha… Tu penses bien… que j'aurais jamais… ha ha ha… acheté… ha ha ha… un truc… aussi ridicule… Ha ha ha… »

« J'm disais aussi… Ha ha ha… » fit Hiroshi en commençant à rire lui aussi.

Ils n'avaient pourtant pas envie de rire tous les deux, vu les circonstances. Mais là, ça leur faisait du bien, ça les détendait un peu dans ces moments d'angoisse. Quand Suguru arriva en compagnie de Tôma Seguchi et de sa femme, ils trouvèrent les deux jeunes gens complètement explosés de rire. Ces derniers réussirent tant bien que mal à expliquer la raison de leur hilarité, à savoir le pyjama ridicule offert par Shuichi à Yuki. Les nouveaux arrivants avaient du mal à partager leur gaieté impromptue, et semblaient même un peu gênés. Suguru expliqua d'une voix timide qu'ils étaient venus voir si Yuki était réveillé, avant d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Shuichi. Cette annonce calma aussitôt les deux compères. L'écrivain se leva et dit qu'il rejoindrait tout le monde dès qu'il serait habillé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit les autres dans le couloir. Cependant, le diagnostic des médecins restait toujours le même, et Shuichi ne semblait pas se réveiller. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et à espérer…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les jours se succédaient ainsi, identiques, immuables, dans une angoissante attente… Yuki avait presque élu domicile à l'hôpital, au chevet de son amant. Les quelques nuits qu'il consentait à passer chez lui, il les occupait à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, ne supportant plus de rester seul dans cet appartement où tant de choses s'étaient passées.

Cinq semaines interminables s'écoulèrent ainsi, apportant chaque jour leur lot de déception. Yuki, déjà d'ordinaire peu communicatif, était encore plus taciturne que d'habitude. Il ne répondait même pas aux vannes qu'Hiroshi essayait de lui envoyer pour le distraire un peu de ses soucis. L'écrivain emportait son ordinateur portable à l'hôpital, et s'installait dans la chambre de Shuichi pour travailler. Cependant, les idées ne lui venaient pas dans cette chambre froide et sans vie. Mais cela aurait été pareil chez lui, alors Yuki s'en fichait. La seule chose qui comptait en ce moment à ses yeux, c'était que Shuichi se réveille. Hélas, le jeune chanteur sommeillait toujours…

On approchait du mois d'octobre, et Shuichi était toujours dans le coma. Yuki faisait peine à voir. Les traits tirés, le teint pâle, il refusait désespérément de quitter son amant ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Il voulait être là quand le chanteur se réveillerait. Les médecins avaient beau être pessimistes, Yuki espérait toujours… Hiroshi admirait l'obstination du romancier alors que lui-même commençait à douter… Cependant, la patience du jeune homme blond finit par être payante. Un après-midi, alors que l'écrivain broyait du noir devant son ordinateur, il crut entendre un gémissement étouffé. Il tourna la tête, et s'aperçut que Shuichi s'agitait dans son lit. Yuki s'approcha de son amant et prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne en l'appelant d'une voix douce.

« Shuichi, tu m'entends ? »

« Hmmm…hmmm… » gémit le chanteur en entrouvrant les yeux.

« Attends-moi, je reviens… »

Ivre de joie et de soulagement, Yuki s'empressa d'aller chercher un médecin. Shuichi était enfin sorti du coma !(4) Pendant que le personnel médical examinait le malade, le romancier prévint Hiroshi avec son téléphone portable. Après avoir constaté que le convalescent était sorti d'affaire, le médecin et les infirmières laissèrent l'écrivain seul avec son compagnon. Shuichi émergeait lentement de son long sommeil.

« Alors, fit Yuki d'une voix tendre en déposant un baiser sur le front du chanteur. La Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille ? »

« … Yu…ki… » murmura Shuichi, la gorge douloureuse.

Un instant, le regard du musicien croisa celui du romancier, mais il détourna subitement la tête.

« Non, Shuichi, dit doucement Yuki. Ne détourne pas les yeux. Regarde-moi… »

« … »

« Shuichi, insista l'écrivain. Regarde-moi… Onegaï… »

Le chanteur tourna enfin la tête

« Tu n'es pas sale le moins du monde. Et tu vas retrouver ta voix comme avant. Je te le promets. Alors ne détourne pas la tête… Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire parce que je n'avais pas compris que tu souffrais, et que je n'ai pas t'empêcher de… Gomen… Mais, surtout, ajouta Yuki en étouffant un sanglot, ne fais plus jamais ça… N'essaie plus de me quitter de cette manière… parce que… je ne veux pas te perdre… »

« … »

« Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, Shui-chan… » fit Yuki en commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« … Yu… ki… »

« Aï… aï shiteru, Shui-chan… Aï shiteru… » chuchota l'écrivain.

Profondément ému par cette déclaration inattendue, Shuichi se mit lui aussi à pleurer. Il attira avec difficulté son amant à lui, et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il put, sans un mot. Yuki se lova contre lui, soulagé et comblé de bonheur de voir son amant enfin réveillé. Jamais encore l'écrivain n'avait une telle déclaration au chanteur, et celui-ci l'en remerciait muettement. Ils restèrent tous deux ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les submerge, et ils s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Depuis le réveil de Shuichi, Yuki semblait aux anges. Il était inhabituellement radieux et souriant, disait bonjour à tout le monde le matin, et était aimable avec tous. Hiroshi avait du mal à y croire. L'écrivain était aux petits soins pour son amant, et était prêt à combler le moindre désir du chanteur. Mais Shuichi ne désirait qu'une chose, c'était rester avec Yuki. Alors Yuki ne le quittait pas une seule seconde…

Vers la fin du mois d'octobre, Shuichi sortit enfin de l'hôpital. Ses cordes vocales étant guéries, il allait même pouvoir reprendre bientôt les répétitions, et cette perspective semblait lui rendre toute sa bonne humeur. Cependant il rayonnait encore plus dès qu'il voyait Yuki. Le chanteur se précipitait dans ses bras, et il ne voulait pas le lâcher avant que celui-ci ne l'ait embrassé. Mais secrètement, Shuichi avait peur… Il craignait que tout ceci ne soit un rêve, et il s'y raccrochait désespérément comme un enfant apeuré… Il avait peur que Yuki cesse d'être aussi prévenant avec lui, mais surtout qu'il le rejette à cause de son viol, de cet événement qui l'avait souillé dans sa chair et dans son âme…

Dès son retour à la maison, Shuichi fit tout pour déranger Yuki le moins possible. Il évitait de faire du bruit ou de venir le distraire quand il écrivait. Il se contentait juste, de temps en temps, de venir discrètement s'installer sur le lit dans le bureau de l'écrivain avec un bloc-notes et un crayon, et de travailler les textes de ses chansons, en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à son compagnon, guettant le moindre signe de sa part. Yuki laissait faire son amant, désireux de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui, et il lui souriait de temps à autre. Mais le romancier voyait bien que Shuichi ruminait encore de sombres pensées qui hantaient jusqu'à ses nuits. Chaque nuit, le chanteur faisait d'horribles cauchemars qui le faisaient se réveiller en nage et tremblant de peur, et chaque nuit, Shuichi quittait sa chambre pour venir se glisser dans le lit de son amant en sanglotant doucement.

Un soir, Yuki décida d'autorité de venir dormir avec Shuichi dans sa chambre. Le musicien sembla tout d'abord réticent, mais le regard tendre et inquiet de l'écrivain le fit changer d'avis. Les deux compagnons se couchèrent donc, Shuichi se pelotonnant contre son amant. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, le chanteur commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil en gémissant. Yuki essaya de le réveiller en caressant doucement sa joue. Mais dans sa demi inconscience, Shuichi perçut ce léger contact, et il se réveilla brusquement en hurlant de frayeur.

« NOOOOOOON ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses avait repoussé la main de Yuki, l'air terrifié. Son regard vide ne semblait même pas reconnaître l'écrivain. Ce dernier tenta de le rassurer.

« Shuichi… N'aie pas peur… C'est moi, Yuki… »

« Aaaah… Aaaah… » gémissait le chanteur d'une voix tremblante.

« Shuichi… » fit l'écrivain en faisant un geste vers son compagnon.

« AAAAAAAAAAH ! » cria Shuichi, saisi d'effroi, en s'éloignant de Yuki.

« Shuichi ! s'écria le blond en saisissant brusquement mais brutalité le visage du musicien dans ses mains. Shuichi, regarde-moi ! C'est Yuki ! »

Épouvanté par ce geste, Shuichi avait fermé les yeux, et avait commencé à pleurer. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et sembla peu à peu reprendre ses esprits.

« … Yuki… » gémit-il.

« … Tout va bien, Shui-chan, fit l'écrivain d'un ton rassurant. Allez, viens, » ajouta-t-il en tendant les bras vers le chanteur.

Shuichi se blottit contre son amant en pleurant. Yuki attendit qu'il se calme un peu pour lui demander :

« Shuichi ? Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? »

« … »

« Ça te ferait du bien, Shui-chan… Je sais que ça n'effacera pas la douleur et la honte, mais ça te ferait du bien de libérer ce poids qui pèse sur ta conscience… »

« … »

« Shuichi… Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« SI ! Bien sûr que si ! » s'insurgea le chanteur en se redressant.

« Alors parle-moi ! Dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur ! Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'aider… » fit Yuki en regardant son compagnon dans les yeux.

« Je… Non… Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas, Yuki… » murmura Shuichi en recommençant à sangloter.

« Et si tu le chantais ? » suggéra l'écrivain totalement à l'improviste.

« NANIII ! » s'exclama Shuichi.

Yuki se félicita de sa diversion imprévue : le garçon aux cheveux roses avait cessé de pleurer et le fixait d'un air perplexe.

« Tu es chanteur, non ? continua Yuki. Et ton mode d'expression à toi, c'est la chanson. Alors chante. »

« … »

Shuichi resta muet un long moment, l'air pensif. Puis soudain, il poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de son amant.

« YATTA ! C'EST UNE IDÉE GÉNIALE ! Je vois déjà ça d'ici ! Ça va être un méga tube ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées ! Il faudra que j'en parle à Hiro demain au studio. Il aura intérêt à me trouver une mélodie du tonnerre. Et puis Suguru devra trouver des arrangements qui décoiffent. Et… »

Shuichi s'arrêta soudain de parler et rougit. Yuki le regardait en souriant, l'air amusé.

« Toi alors, fit le romancier. Dès qu'on te parle de musique, ça te remonte tout de suite le moral. »

« Go… gomen, Yuki… » s'excusa le chanteur de plus en plus rouge.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Shui-chan… Je préfère te voir comme ça que cloîtré dans ton silence. » dit Yuki en embrassant Shuichi.

Le musicien se laissa faire, légèrement effrayé tout d'abord, mais s'abandonnant finalement. Il introduisit alors de lui-même sa langue entre les lèvres de l'écrivain.

« Fais-moi l'amour… » demanda soudain Shuichi en écartant ses lèvres de celles du blond.

Yuki hésita un instant. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« … Tu es sûr ?… » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« … Haï… répondit le chanteur avec un regard légèrement apeuré, mais tendre et déterminé. Si tu m'aimes, Yuki, si je ne te répugnes pas, fais-moi l'amour !…Je veux oublier leurs mains sur ma peau, je veux oublier leurs coups sur mon corps, je veux oublier leur… Je ne veux appartenir qu'à toi, je ne veux plus penser qu'à toi !… Onegaï… Yuki… » finit Shuichi d'un ton suppliant.

« … D'accord… »

Yuki allongea doucement son compagnon à côté de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, dans son cou, tout en glissant une main sous le haut de pyjama pour caresser la poitrine finement ciselée du chanteur. Puis le romancier défit un à un les boutons du pyjama, et se mit à embrasser le corps de son amant, tendrement, sans geste brusque. Shuichi tremblait légèrement quand Yuki le déshabilla complètement. Le blond lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, caressant et léchant son corps frêle et délicat, tandis que le musicien le débarrassait lentement de ses vêtements.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, virilité contre virilité. Shuichi savourait les lèvres sucrées de l'écrivain, s'enivrait du parfum suave de sa peau, se repaissait de la caresse délicate de ses mains. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand les doigts de son amant effleurèrent son entrejambe. Yuki laissa sa main en suspens, interrogeant le chanteur d'un regard inquiet. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses fixa le blond un instant avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait continuer…

Yuki guettait chaque réaction du musicien. Il sentait le corps de son amant frémir de désir, mais aussi parfois trembler de frayeur. L'écrivain suspendait alors un instant ses gestes, avant de reprendre ses caresses, en redoublant de douceur. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer ou forcer son compagnon. Le jeune homme blond lubrifia deux doigts avec sa salive, avant de les glisser entre les fesses de Shuichi. Ce denier gémit quand le romancier introduisit ses doigts dans son intimité. Yuki s'arrêta un instant, puis commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant haleter le chanteur. Il retira ensuite ses doigts, et cala les jambes de son amant de chaque côté de son bassin. Quand il commença à pénétrer Shuichi, le visage de celui-ci se crispa et une larme lourdement roula sur sa joue.

« Shuichi…fit Yuki, inquiet. Tu veux que j'arrête là ? »

« … Non… répondit le musicien en secouant la tête. Continue… »

L'écrivain reprit alors sa lente pénétration, sans à-coup, tout en caressant son amant. Parfois, des souvenirs de cette nuit atroce remontaient à la mémoire de Shuichi, et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Mais peu à peu, il se laissait gagner par le plaisir. Les mouvements tendres et sensuels de Yuki n'avaient rien à voir avec le rythme saccadé et sauvage des brutes qui l'avaient violé. Shuichi enserra la taille de l'écrivain avec ses jambes, l'empêchant de se retirer, et se laissa bercer par ses va-et-vient. Finalement, il défaillit littéralement de plaisir quand son amant se libéra au fond de lui en murmurant à son oreille :

« … Aï shiteru, Shui-chan… »

Yuki se retira lentement et s'allongea à côté du musicien. Le garçon aux cheveux roses se blottit contre lui en souriant et, juste avant de s'endormir, il chuchota :

« Arigatô, Yuki… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Zepp Tokyo, quelques jours après le Jour de l'an, 20 H 30.**

« BONSOIR À TOUS, PUBLIC ADORÉ ! retentit la voix du chanteur aux cheveux roses dans le micro. Après six mois d'absence, voici pour vous en exclusivité ce soir et pour fêter ce Nouvel An, le grand retour des BAD LUCK ! »

« KYAAAAA ! » (cris hystériques des fans en délire).

« Et maintenant, voici une chanson un peu particulière que je dédie à la personne qui m'a soutenue dans les moments difficiles. Ceci est pour toi, "my dear Rikka "(5), je t'offre ma nouvelle chanson : **My Hurted Heart**. »

Et tandis que le chanteur Shuichi Shindô entamait son morceau, au fond de la salle, un jeune homme à la chevelure dorée et à l'allure austère, laissait échapper une larme, ému par cet hommage inattendu, et par les paroles de cette chanson qui le touchaient jusqu'au plus profond de son âme…

**My hurted heart **

**(Definitive english version)**

With a bright red moon for only companion,

I wander in the dark park.

I still hear your hurting words,

Those hurting words I've fled, saddened.

**Please help me!**

**In the threatening night,**

**The terror watch for me!**

**Please help me!**

**In my frightening loneliness,**

**I just wait for you!**

Some rough hands suddenly catch me,

A gag stifles my voice,

Some fist which violently strike me,

And abject taint penetrates in me.

**Please help me!**

**In the threatening night,**

**The terror watch for me!**

**Please help me!**

**In my frightening loneliness,**

**I just wait for you!**

The torture stops at least,

But my soul is forever wounded.

I fall in an endless despair,

And I implore Death to take my soiled body.

**Please help me!**

**In the threatening night,**

**The terror watch for me!**

**Please help me!**

**In my frightening loneliness,**

**I just wait for you!**

But suddenly in the darkness and coldness,

I see your smiling face.

You reach out your hand to me,

And thanks to you, I come back to life.

**You have come to help me, thanks.**

**In the threatening night,**

**The terror has left me.**

**You have come to help me, thanks.**

**In my frightening loneliness,**

**Your love has led me to you!**

Thanks honey. I love you…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Mon cœur blessé**

(Version française définitive)

Avec pour seule compagne une lune vermeille,

J'erre dans le parc enténébré.

Tes mots blessants résonnent encore à mon oreille,

Ces paroles douloureuses que j'ai fui, attristé.

**Viens à mon aide, je t'en prie !**

**Dans la nuit menaçante, **

**La terreur guette mes pas !**

**Viens à mon aide, je t'en supplie !**

**Dans ma solitude angoissante,**

**Je n'attends que toi !**

Des mains rudes soudain m'attrapent,

Un bâillon étouffe ma voix,

Des poings qui brutalement me frappent,

Et l'abjecte salissure s'introduit en moi.

**Viens à mon aide, je t'en prie !**

**Dans la nuit menaçante, **

**La terreur guette mes pas !**

**Viens à mon aide, je t'en supplie !**

**Dans ma solitude angoissante,**

**Je n'attends que toi !**

La torture s'arrête enfin,

Mais mon âme est meurtrie à jamais.

Je sombre dans un désespoir sans fin,

Et je prie la Mort d'emporter mon corps souillé.

**Viens à mon aide, je t'en prie !**

**Dans la nuit menaçante, **

**La terreur guette mes pas !**

**Viens à mon aide, je t'en supplie !**

**Dans ma solitude angoissante,**

**Je n'attends que toi !**

Mais soudain dans les ténèbres et le froid,

J'aperçois ton visage qui me sourit.

Tu tends ta main vers moi,

Et grâce à toi, je reviens à la vie.

**Tu es venu à mon aide, merci.**

**Dans la nuit menaçante, **

**La terreur s'est éloignée de moi.**

**Tu es venu à mon aide, merci.**

**Dans ma solitude angoissante,**

**Ton amour m'a conduit jusqu'à toi.**

Merci mon amour. Je t'aime…

**OWARI **

(1) Référence à une réplique de Yuki dans le premier épisode (ou le deuxième ? J'ai un doute brusquement). L'écrivain fait à Shuichi qui a failli se jeter sous les roues de sa voiture : « Tu n'es pas assez délicat pour te suicider »

(2) Comme je connais pas l'expression équivalente en japonais, ben je laisse en français…À moins qu'il ne faille mettre un truc du genre : « O Dieux » au pluriel…

(3) « des joulies pitites nétoiles » : Traduction pour ceux qui auraient pas compris « des jolies petites étoiles »

(4) Bon, en gros, pour vous situer l'action : tout a commencé un peu après la mi-juin, Shuichi est resté à l'hôpital jusqu'à mi-juillet, il a repris les répétitions début août, fin août - début septembre il s'est froissé les cordes vocales et a fait sa tentative de suicide, et là il se réveille début octobre, mi-octobre (approximativement bien sûr, on va pas chipoter sur les dates…)

(5) "Rikka" : C'est un mot japonais peu usité, synonyme de "neige ", mais s'écrivant avec les idéogrammes "six" et "fleur". On l'appelle ainsi parce que le flocon de neige ressemble à une fleur. On pourrait traduire ce mot par "fleur de neige" pour faire plus poétique. Et bien sûr, vous aviez tous compris que Shuichi s'adressait à Yuki, mais que soucieux de préserver l'anonymat de l'écrivain, il a utilisé un autre mot, une sorte de surnom pour désigner son amant (oui, parce que au cas où vous le sauriez pas, "Yuki "en japonais, ça veut dire "neige").

**Commentaires de fin :**

OUAAAAAAAAIS ! J'AI FINI ! J'SUIS CONTENTE, CONTENTE, CONTENTE ! Bon, je sais, je me suis un peu attardé sur la fin, et du coup ma fic est suuuuper longue (quoique j'ai vu pire…). Et pis, je sais, Yuki n'est pas un personnage aussi larmoyant en temps normal. Mais bon, j'avais envie de faire une histoire émouvante, de montrer que Yuki était un être capable de sentiments malgré tout. Et puis, si ma fic est si longue, c'est parce que je voulais insister sur la douleur des personnages, montrer combien ils souffraient. J'ai voulu aussi que le lecteur partage leur angoisse, suggérer l'inquiétude de l'attente quand Suichi est dans le coma… (Oui, bon, j'ai aussi voulu bien torturer mes personnages, les faire bien souffrir…J'aime bien ça les faire souffrir, les torturer, les tourmenter, les martyriser… C'est vraiment jouissif… AH AH AH AH AH AH … heu… Gomen, mon commentaire est en train de partir en couilles, là…). Enfin bref, j'espère que vous m'excuserez d'avoir fait un texte un peu long, mais j'étais tellement dans mon histoire que j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, et…

Petite voix timide : …Heu… Shizuka-chan ?

**Shizuka :** Et… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ah, c'est toi, Shui-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu vois pas que tu viens de m'interrompre en plein dans ma réplique là ?

_Shuichi :_ Je voulais te demander… J'en prends pas un p'tit peu plein la tête dans ta fic, non ?

**Shizuka :** Hein ? Mais non, mon Shui-chan. Tu t'fais des idées là.

_Shuichi :_ Pourtant, insiste-t-il, je me fais quand même agresser et violer, je me brûle avec la douche, je me froisse les cordes vocales et je fais une tentative de suicide. Ça fait quand même un peu beaucoup en une seule histoire… Tu me détestes tant que ça ?

**Shizuka :** Mais non, je ne te déteste pas ! Je t'adore ! T'es même mon personnage préféré. Et puis, si je te fais un peu souffrir, c'est pour rendre l'histoire intéressante, et surtout c'est pour pouvoir amener la grande scène de lemon avec ton Yuki adoré.

_Shuichi :_ N'empêche que j'aimerais bien avoir la scène de lemon sans avoir à souffrir comme ça avant…

**Shizuka :** AH URUSAÏ ! C'est moi qui écris l'histoire, alors c'est moi qui décide de ce que vous faites, donc t'as rien à dire, d'abord ! Et pis, pour toi, ce sera Shizuka-dono ! Je ne t'ai jamais donné la permission de me tutoyer d'abord.

_Shuichi :_ Yukiiiii ! Elle fait rien que m'embêter ! OUIIIIIIIIN !

Yuki : Ah, Urusaï, baka, lance l'écrivain à Shuichi. De toute manière, fait-il en se retournant vers moi, j'ai deux mots à vous dire, Shizuka-san. Sincèrement, après toutes les conneries que vous avez écrites sur moi, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous assassiner… Me faire pleurer comme si j'étais une pauvre lavette, je le digère mal… Et le coup du pyjama à étoiles encore moins. Et en plus, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais votre style d'écriture est vraiment déplorable. Vous ne risquez pas de faire fortune dans le monde de la littérature avec un style pareil, si on peut appeler ça un style d'ailleurs…

_Shuichi :_ Ouais ! Bien envoyé, Yuki !

Yuki : Urusaï, Shuichi ! Je continue. Vous pouvez être sûre, Shizuka-chan, que si vous écrivez encore des choses aussi idiotes sur moi, je vous le ferai payer cher. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, Shuichi et moi, nous allons prendre congé. Et surtout, ne comptez plus sur nous pour participer encore une fois à vos histoires idiotes. Sur ce, Sayonara, Shizuka-san, me lance agressivement l'écrivain en mettant un bras sur l'épaule de Shuichi et en s'éloignant avec lui.

**Shizuka** : Mais… Mais… Mais… Matte… Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, j'ai besoin de vous pour mes prochaines histoires moi.

Yuki : Notre décision est irrévocable. Veuillez nous laisser maintenant avant que je m'énerve, fait-il d'un ton menaçant.

**Shizuka** : Matte… Matte kudasaï… J'ai besoin de vous ! REVENEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! m'écriais-je, désespérée, en m'élançant à la poursuite de mes personnages pour tenter de les convaincre de revenir. REVENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !

Pour savoir si je suis arrivée à persuader Yuki et Shuichi de revenir dans mes fics, vous n'aurez qu'à lire la prochaine fic que je ferai avec eux…. si je peux en faire une autre, bien sûr… rien n'est moins sûr… RAAAAAH ! IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE JE LES RATTRAPE ! Gomen, chers lecteurs, j'ai des personnages à faire revenir, alors je dois filer. MATA NE !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Lexique **(Heu…petite question : vous voulez aussi que je mette un lexique pour les mots français ? et pour les mots anglais ? Non ? C'est bon ? Bon, tant mieux comme ça, ça me fait moins de boulot pour taper…Et pis d'abord, vous avez rien à dire pace ke c'est déjà sympa de ma part de vous mettre un lexique, et ke si vous râlez, la prochaine fois j'vous en mets pas. Ou plutôt si, je vous en mets une… de baffe… NA !)

**_Ai shiteru :_** Je t'aime

**_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ **merci

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

**_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Kuzu :_ **raclure, ordure, déchet, connard, sale immondice visqueux et puant, gros truc dégoûtant…(…heu…désoulé, les trois premiers mots correspondent à la traduction de ce mot, le reste, ben, c'est moi qui me suis laissé emporté…)

**_Masaka :_** c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas, impossible

**_Mata ne :_** à plus , au revoir !

**_Matte :_** attends

**_Matte kudasaï :_** attends s'il te plaît (Hééé oui ! Tout est dans le "kudasaï")

_**Nani :** _quoi, plus au sens de HEIN ?(exprime plutôt la surprise)

**_Nanda :_** quoi, au sens de qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce k'tu veux ?

**_Moshi-moshi :_** allô ?

**_Owari :_** c'est un nouveau mot que j'ai appris, ça veut dire : FINI ! (enfin, si je me trompe pas…)

**_Rikka :_** "fleur de neige"(voir la note 5 un peu plus haut, et Yuki un peu plus bas)

**_Sayonara:_** au revoir. Mais en général, ce mot est assez peu utilisé en japonais pour dire "au revoir" car il a plutôt le sens de "adieu" que de "à bientôt".

**_Wakarimasu :_** je comprends

**_Yatta :_** Génial, ou "J'y suis arrivé ", "J'ai gagné ",

**_Yuki :_** littéralement en japonais, le nom de plume de Yuki signifie "neige"


End file.
